Drabbles of Sabezra
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: One shots mainly focused on Ezra and Sabine. Some Kanera included. Different scenarios, AU's, modern AU's, etc. Fluff, angst and more. Art made by meldy-arts.
1. Night Like This

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's me with a new story. Send your requests or leave the in the reviews. I'm going to try to upload this often. Can't promise anything. First song belongs to Big Time Rush. The second to Hilary Duff and Kendall Schmidt.**_

* * *

 **Night Like This**

Ezra sighed as he climbed up the stairs of the apartment building where he lived. It had been a long week at college, he took out his keys and unlocked his door but before he could go inside his apartment someone called him.

"Hey Ezra." A female voice said.

"Oh, hi Sabine." He said turning around.

"How are you?" The twenty-year old asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?" He asked.

"I just finished one of my latest projects." She said cleaning her hands.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, how's college?"

"Ugh, I rather not to talk about it." He said and leaned against the wall.

"Long week?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, I thought photography will be easy but it seems I was wrong." Ezra answered taking off his sweatshirt.

She giggled. "At least it wasn't something more complicated."

"Yeah." He said. Since he had met Sabine, he had a crush on her. Both had met a day after he moved to the building a year ago and they were now best friends. _All right, Bridger. Ask her out. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and as far as you know she doesn't have plans._ Ezra took a deep breath.

"Hey, there's a bar near the college and I was wondering if you don't have any plans for tomorrow maybe we could go there and have a drink together." He said smiling shyly.

"Tomorrow?" Sabine asked.

Ezra nodded. "Wait…tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right?"

"Look, I understand if you have other plans." He said a little disappointed.

"No, is not that." She said.

"Oh?"

"The truth is that Ketsu has been teasing me lately. She says I don't have a life because I like to spend my entire day in my room drawing in my sketch book. Can you believe it?"

"She told you that?" Ezra asked surprised. The young woman nodded. "And what do you do on your free time besides painting?" He asked.

Sabine didn't know how to answer. "Well…I clean my room and go to buy groceries." She answered.

The raven haired young man chuckled. "I understand you, Kanan has been also teasing me about my personal life, but when you have college and work you can't do much." He said and they laughed.

"So what do you say?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll like to have a drink with you." Sabine answered.

Ezra smiled. "Great, how about we meet at the bar around 7:30? Tomorrow I get out from work around six and I can change in the locker room of the college."

"Sounds good. See ya tomorrow then." She said and he gave her a smile in return.

"What took you so long?" Kanan asked as Ezra closed the front door.

"I…uh…I was talking with Sabine." He said hanging his backpack.

"Really?" The older guy said. "Are you two going to have a date?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, we're only going for a drink." Ezra answered.

"Yeah, sure." Kanan said not believing what his roommate had said. Kanan knew Ezra had a crush on Sabine since he had met her, but he was too afraid to make a move.

"Enough with me, how about you?" Ezra asked.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"Do you know where are you going to take Hera?" Ezra asked.

Kanan smiled. "I'm taking her out to a very fancy restaurant. I made the reservations one month ago." He said.

"Wow."

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll have the apartment to yourself for two days." He said smirking.

"Kanan!" The older man laughed while Ezra blushed furiously.

 _ **The next day…**_

Ezra was waiting for Sabine in the bar. The place was filled with friends and couples and to make the night more interesting, there was a karaoke party. Ezra sipped his beer as a couple ended their song and they received claps and cheers from everyone. Sabine walked in and looked for Ezra, when she spotted him, she walked up to him. "Hi." She said.

Ezra turned around and froze. _She looks so beautiful._ He though. Sabine was wearing a sleeveless purple dress that reached her knees, purple high heels and her hairstyle was different. "Hi." Ezra said. "You…uh…look amazing."

She smiled shyly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks, you don't look so bad." She said and sat down on the chair.

"Did you change your hairstyle?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was bored of the last one. This time I decided to keep it longer in one side and shorter in the other and I wanted to try out a pink-white dye." She said.

"Well, it looks amazing."

She blushed and looked around the bar; she saw the karaoke and turned to face Ezra. "Are you going to sing?"

"What?"

"There's a karaoke over there, are you going to sing?" She asked smirking.

"Uh…I don't know." He answered.

"You should sing." She said. "Hera says you're pretty good. She has heard you when she goes to Kanan's apartment."

"Okay, but after my song you have to sing with me." He said smiling.

"Okay."

He smiled and got up and went to talk to the guy who was in charge of the songs for the karaoke. "Excuse, I'd like to open a bill." She said to the bartender.

Ten minutes later there was an announcement. "Good night ladies and gentlemen, we're hoping you're having an excellent Valentine's Day. Tonight, there's a guy who will sing a romantic song for a very special person. Let's welcome Ezra Bridger."

Ezra got up and got on stage. He took the mic and looked at the audience. "This song is for a very special person among the crowd. Hope you like it." He said and the music started.

 _Uooh Oohh celebration_

 _All this talk about being in love_

 _I could never get into the party_

 _Never really understood what it was_

 _Like what's the big deal anyway?_

 _Oh, but I decided I should give it a try_

 _The very moment that you gave me the invite_

 _I've never seen anything like it before_

 _Once you open the door_

 _See I was like..._

 _Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

 _Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

 _Your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling_

 _And it's a celebration,_

 _Feels like a celebration_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

 _And everybody's gonna make an appearance_

 _Even the butterflies came, what a feeling._

 _And then bliss came with Mr. First-Kiss_

 _It was better than they ever explained it_

 _I think I even saw Cupid flying 'round_

 _I caught a glimpse before the lights went down_

 _And when I turn to see the stars in your eyes_

 _I realize..._

 _And I was like_

 _Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

 _Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling_

 _And it's a celebration,_

 _Feels like a celebration_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

 _See I know it's getting late_

 _Only wish the sun would wait_

 _And let this party last a little longer, yeah._

 _See I know love it comes and goes_

 _But this right here_

 _I don't think that I ever wanna let it go_

 _I wish I would've known..._

 _All this talk about being in love_

 _I could never get into the party_

 _Now I understand only because_

 _You show me the way_

 _And I was like..._

 _Oh yeah yeah don't get any better_

 _Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

 _Your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling_

 _And it's a celebration,_

 _Feels like a celebration_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

 _Whoa down, down, down_

 _Whoa down, down, down_

 _Your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

 _Whoa down, down, down_

 _Whoa down, down, down_

 _Cause your heart calling_

 _Feels like confetti falling down, down, down._

When Ezra finished the song, the bar erupted in cheers and applauses. Sabine looked at Ezra in shock; she didn't knew he could sing like that, it almost seemed Ezra was a professional. He returned to their table and sat down.

"You're pretty good up there." Sabine said.

"Thanks. You better get ready; our song is in fifteen minutes." He said and they continued talking and drinking beer. By the time their song was to come up next, Sabine felt lightheaded but she still could walk and do other things. Ezra saw her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, it's time for our song." She said and got up and took his hands. They got on stage and the music started to play.

* * *

 _(Sabine)_

 _I've been watching the phases of the moon_

 _From my window pane_

 _I've been talking to corners of the room_

 _For too long, too long_

 _(Ezra)_

 _Met you when my heart was somewhere else_

 _Outside in the rain_

 _Saw you smiling, the stories you could tell_

 _Have you moved on, moved on?_

 _(Sabine)_

 _It's so hard to get a cab in midnight on Friday_

 _(Ezra)_

 _Where you going?_

 _(Sabine)_

 _Downtown_

 _(Ezra)_

 _So am I_

 _Sit right here where it's dry_

 _And if it's said you're going my way_

 _(Sabine)_

 _Well maybe we should share a ride_

 _(Both)_

 _I could feel my heartbeat_

 _Electric to my fingertips_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _I could feel anticipation_

 _Through my veins_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _I can almost feel the weight of your kiss on my lips_

 _Cause anything could happen on a night like this_

 _On a night like this_

 _(Ezra)_

 _Wouldn't mind if we caught every red light_

 _You're someone I could get close to_

 _(Sabine)_

 _You're a stranger but there's something in your eyes_

 _Like you know me_

 _(Ezra)_

 _Could I know you?_

 _Well I never fell in love at midnight on Friday_

 _(Sabine)_

 _Standing outside_

 _(Ezra)_

 _Of town_

 _(Sabine)_

 _In the rain_

 _(Ezra)_

 _Well this ride is almost over_

 _But if I had it my way_

 _(Both)_

 _We would just stay up all night_

 _(Both)_

 _I could feel my heartbeat_

 _Electric to my fingertips_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _I could feel anticipation_

 _Through my veins_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _I can almost feel the weight of your kiss on my lips_

 _Cause anything could happen on a night like this_

 _On a night like this_

 _(Both)_

 _Our hands fit just the right way_

 _Our legs tangled up in this small space_

 _The world outside feels far away_

 _As I get to know you_

 _(Sabine)_

 _I could feel my heartbeat_

 _Electric to my fingertips_

 _(Both)_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _(Ezra)_

 _[Kendall Schmidt:]_

 _I could feel anticipation_

 _Through my veins_

 _(Both)_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _I can almost feel the weight of your kiss on my lips_

 _Cause anything could happen on a night like this_

 _On a night like this_

 _(Both)_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _Anything could happen on a night like this_

 _On a night like this_

 _(Ezra)_

 _On a night like this_

 _(Both)_

 _On a night like this_

* * *

They exited from the bar a few hours later, they decided to take a walk through the park before returning to their building. "Thank you, Ezra. I had fun tonight." She said.

"You're welcome." He said and noticed Sabine was shivering. "You're cold?" He asked.

"A little." She answered. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said smiling shyly.

"You're welcome." He said. His eye went bigger when he felt her lips against his. He froze and didn't do anything. He realized that Sabine was _kissing_ him! He came out from his frozen state and kissed her back. She broke the kiss quickly and looked up to him with a blush in her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…" She tried to apologize but Ezra cut her off when he took her face between his hands and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft and warm and she started to kiss him back. They broke apart when both of them felt the necessity to breath. They looked into each other's eyes; Ezra's blue eyes were filled with love and so were hers. She smiled and leaned up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, this time she kissed him deeply and more passionate. She knew Ezra had a crush on her and in the last month, she also had developed a crush on him.

"Wow." Ezra aid when they broke apart again.

"You're not bad." She said smiling.

"I could say the same of you." He said and she giggled.

"Can I sleep with you tonight in your apartment?" She asked.

Ezra blushed madly. "I…well…uh…well." He tried to say.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Not like that, silly. Just sleep and nothing else."

"Uh…sure." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then, let's return to the building." She said and started to walk.

"Hey, you don't want me to carry you?" He asked.

She turned around and smiled. "I thought you'll never ask." She walked to him and he scoop her in his arms and carried her bridal-style until they reached Ezra's department.


	2. Secret

_**A/N: Thank you for the ones who are following and liked the story.**_

* * *

 **Secrets**

"Stop it!" Sabine said and pushed Ezra away playfully when he tried to get closer to her again trying to tickle her. In the last few weeks, she and Ezra had grown closer and she often thought when they had started their little game, both craved for the company of the other when they had separate missions and when they were together in the base or in the _Ghost_ , they were doing repairs or talking.

Sometimes the line between friendship and love disappeared, especially when they were close to each other; they would brush hands while walking in a hallway, discreet flirtatious smiles when they were with the rest of the crew and things like that, she thought about this very often.

Maybe she was ready for a relationship but at the same time, she wasn't. And it wasn't because of what people could think about her and Ezra. She was scared for what the Empire could do to them if they found out the two were involved romantically. Maybe they could be captured and one of them could be tortured, so the other would give information to stop the pain or Vader could send another Inquisitor before them and use their closeness against them, especially when Ezra wore his feeling in his sleeve. The Inquisitor could threat Ezra and he could give in to the Dark side or be captured or…

Sabine shook her head; she didn't want to think about the worst scenario. She felt his finger's on her waist and making their way to her sides. "Knock it off!" She said turning around to face him. He raised his hands in surrender and stepped back.

"I'm not doing anything." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you are." She said.

"C'mon 'Bine." He said and glanced around the common room. "There's no one around." He whispered and tried to get closer to her again.

She turned around with a stern look and a hand on her hip. "Stay there." She pointed at the door that led to the kitchen. Ezra sighed and stood next to the door; he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while a smile appeared in his face. _Force, how much I love her._ He thought. He lowered his arms and decided to walk where Sabine was, but before he could do something, Hera walked into the common room.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Oh, hi Hera." Sabine said and looked up from her latest project.

"Uh…hi Hera." Ezra said surprised.

"Ezra, Kanan's looking for you. You're late for training." The Twi'lek said.

"Oh uh, he's going to kill me if I don't go." He said and left to his room to get his lightsaber. Sabine smiled and shook her head.

"Sabine, I need your help in the cockpit." The pilot said.

"Sure." She said and put away her art supplies. Ezra burst into the common room and headed to the ramp but Sabine grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"See you tonight outside of the ship after everyone is asleep." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Ezra blushed and nodded his head. She smiled and let him go; he looked at her in awe and then, ran outside to start his training. A couple of hours later, Ezra focused on the Force and sensed that everyone was asleep; he climbed down the ladder of his bunk and left his shared room with Zeb quietly. He looked around and walked to the ramp, when he was out he looked for Sabine.

"Sabine?" He asked.

"Over here." She said and waved her hand.

The young Jedi smiled and walked up to her. "So, what you want to talk about?" He asked leaning against a crate.

"About…us." She said shyly.

"'Us'? Like if we were a couple?" He asked while a blushed spread across his face."

"I…I don't know Ezra." She said and sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown.

She sighed and looked away, then she looked back at him and saw worry in his eyes combined with other emotions. "I like you Ezra." She said.

His eyes widen and he licked his lips that had gone dry suddenly. "Do you like me?" He asked and she nodded. "As a friend…or…as…a…"

"I like you in every mean of the word." She said.

Ezra left out a laugh; he never thought he would hear Sabine saying she liked him. He looked at her but his smile fell when he saw a worried look in her eyes. "'Bine? Everything is okay?"

"Look, is not that I don't want to be more than friends, but I'm not ready to go on a public relationship, not yet." She said.

Ezra stood there letting her words sink in. She wanted to be more than friends and their little displays of affection towards the other had been working. "Well, we can keep it in secret; we have been good at doing it these last weeks." He said.

"Ok, you have a point." She said and took his hand and yanked him forward.

She smiled and placed his hands on her waist. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as his lips made contact with hers, a rush of adrenaline ran through her veins. When he broke the kiss, he looked at her. "Well, I guess that makes us official." He said.

She hummed. "I guess you're right." She said and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him, this time deeper and with more passion. Both of them enjoyed this little time they had together and both were happy for telling each other they wanted to take things into the next level. "So…um…see you tomorrow?" He asked as they stood in front of Sabine's door.

"Sure." She said and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight"

"Night." He said smiling and went to his room.


	3. Not so Secret

**_A/N: Sequel to Secrets_**

* * *

 **Not so secret.**

A couple of weeks after Ezra and Sabine had became a couple, things were going good between the two and no one suspected that there was something between the two.

"Hey beautiful." Ezra said as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey handsome." Sabine answered placing her hand on his forearm. "How did the mission go?" She asked.

"Very good." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and turned around. "Did you already gave Sato your report?" She asked.

"Yup. I think we can finally have some time alone." He answered and smiled.

"I'd like that. When was the last time we were alone?" She asked.

"Huh, let's see." Ezra said trying to remember when was the last time he was alone with his girlfriend. "I think it was last week. We had two minutes until Zeb and Chopper came into the common room trying to kill each other." He said.

"Oh yeah, I remember." She said and took his hand. "C'mon. I know a place where we won't be interrupted by anyone." She said and led him to where they kept the crates of supplies. When they arrived, Ezra pressed his back against a crate while Sabine wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips; he smiled and kissed her back.

When they broke apart the smiled at each other. "Hey, want to help me painting the new _Phantom_?" She asked.

"Sure." He said and they headed to the _Ghost_ to grab some cans of paint from Sabine's room. A couple of hours later, they were giving the new ship the last details.

"There. We only need…" Sabine said trailing off looking for something. "Wait...where's the purple paint?" She said.

"Are you looking for this?" Ezra asked with a smirk in his face and holding the can in his hand.

Sabine rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriend. "Give me that." She said.

"Uh…no." He said. "You'll have to catch me first." He said and ran off. She smiled and chased him inside the _Phantom II._

"Ezra put the can down." She said.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" He asked cockily.

She smirked and sprayed some orange paint in his face. She smiled when Ezra's blue eyes widen in surprise at the feel of the orange paint on his face. He smirked and lifted the can. "Ezra…don't you dare…" The last thing she saw was purple paint in front of her.

* * *

"Ezra? Sabine?" Hera asked looking for the youngest members of the crew.

She knocked on Sabine's door and the door opened. "Oh, hi Hera." The young girl said.

"Hey, Sabine. Have you seen Ezra?" The pilot asked.

"He's in his room trying to clean the paint out of his face." The Mandalorian answered.

"Okay, thank you." The pilot said. "By the way, I love how you painted the ship."

"Thanks." The girl said.

Later that night, Sabine was finishing some sketches when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said and the door opened.

"Ezra?" She asked confused when she saw her boyfriend. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Zeb's snoaring and it's pretty loud." He said.

"Yeah, I can hear him." She said.

"Can I sleep here?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course." He smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

The next day, Hera knocked on Sabine's door. When She didn't recieved and answer, She walked into the room and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Ezra and Sabine were asleep in Sabine's bunk, but what call Hera's attention is that both of them were smiling in their sleep. They were facing each other with their noses touching, Sabine's hands were cupping Ezra's face and one of his hands was wrapped around the Mandalorian's wrist and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Hera left quietly the room with a smile on her face.

"Did you found them?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, they are asleep. I'm guessing they are going to wake up later." She said still smiling.

An hour later, Sabine woke up and smiled at the sight that greeted her; Ezra looked so cute while he was sleeping, she just smiled and waited for him to wake up. Five minutes later, Ezra stirred and opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Sabine smiling at him.

"Morning." He said sleepy.

"Morning." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, knowing you're with me." He said smiling.

The Mandalorian rolled her eyes. "You're getting cheesy." She said and sat up.

"I know you like it." The young Jedi said and sat up. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but we should get ready before someone comes looking for us." She said.

"Alright. See you in the kitchen." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

After changing clothes, Ezra and Sabine headed to the kitchen and found Hera in. "Good morning, Hera." They said in unison.

"Good morning, love birds." The pilot said teasingly.

Both teens looked at each other in shocked. She mouthed a "Did you tell her?" and he shook his head. "How did you know?" The Mandalorian asked.

"I walked into your room when you didn't answer and found you two cuddling." The Twi'lek said.

Both teens blush furiously. Hera giggled and put two bowls of cereal in front of them. "I'm happy for both of you; you two can cuddle all you want but I don't want babies running around my ship until you two get married, got it?" She said.

Both teens nodded with a bright color in their faces. Hera smiled and left them alone. "Well, I guess if Hera knows we're together then the rest of the crew knows it." Ezra said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I guess we can have time alone in the ship without fearing someone will walk into us." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Guess you're right." The young Jedi said and leaned to kiss but she put a finger against his lips.

"Not so fast, mister." She said and Ezra pouted. "Even if the crew knows we're together, I'm still not ready to make it public." She said.

"It's okay." He said and kissed her forehead. "We'll be professional on the field and boyfriend and girlfriend here inside the _Ghost_."

Sabine smiled and pecked him on the lips. "C'mon, lothrat. Let's eat and then let's see if they need our help." Ezra smiled and followed her girlfriend to the table where their breakfast was waiting.


	4. Aftermath

_**Takes place after "Visions and Voices."**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

It was night on Atollon; the _Ghost_ had return for its separate mission. Kanan, Ezra and Sabine were glad to be on board the ship after the long day they had in Dathomir. While the others retreated to their quarters, Sabine stayed in the common room until it was late. She sighed and walked to her room. The events of the day replayed on her mind over and over again, some visions the Nightsisters showed her were her standing over the dead body of Ezra. She shook her head but stopped when she saw the lights of the med-bay on.

"Ezra?" She asked walking inside.

The Padawan turned around with a bacta pack in his hand. "Oh…hi Sabine." He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Patching myself up." He said and took out a bacta patch.

She sighed, she knew some injuries he had were caused by her while she was possessed by the Nightsisters. She walked up to him and took the med-supplies from his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Patching you up." She said. "Sit on the med bed."

Ezra obliged and sat down. She took one of his arms and started to apply the bacta patch, he winced in pain lightly. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He said.

She continued to patch him until she saw a cut on the left side of his chest where his heart was. She stopped doing what she was doing and looked up at him. "Ezra…did I do that?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said and looked down. "Oh…well." He said nervously but the Mandalorian cut him off.

"Ezra, please." She said.

He sighed. "Yes." He answered.

"Ez…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said with a lump in her throat.

"Hey…hey." He said softly. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you."

"But I tried to hurt you!" She said. Ezra sighed and wrapped her arms around her and brought her close.

"Hey, if anyone should be apologizing it would be me." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm the one who dragged you and Kanan to that cave; you were possessed by those things because of me." He said and hanged his head.

"Ezra, you know that's not true." The Mandalorian said.

"Yes, it is!" He said getting upset with himself. "I trusted Maul again and this time you and Kanan payed the price."

"Hey, Kanan was the one who suggested putting a tracker in your comm." She said. "We will always come back for you, no matter what."

The young Jedi smiled softly. "Thanks Sabine."

"You're welcome." She said and hugged him again.

The two teens stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until Ezra did something Sabine didn't expect. He kissed her on top of her head. "Thanks for coming back for me." He said softly.

"Always." She said and looked up at him.

He smiled and she saw something in his eyes, an emotion she had seen in those blue piercing eyes many times before, something she couldn't explain. She saw longing but she also so care, kindness and…love. That was the emotion she couldn't tell before but now…it was like a big revelation for her. Ezra had grown a lot since he started to live with them; he wasn't more the scrawny kid they had picked up in Lothal a couple of years ago, he had grown both physically and mentally and she liked that. When he first came on board, she hated all his flirting attempts but as they got to know each other better, those attempts disappeared.

And now, with seventeen years, Ezra was a young man with quite determination and very handsome according to other female Rebels. Sabine felt a spike of jealousy ran through her body, she looked up at him again and saw that he was very close to her face. "'Bine? You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said but decided to say smoothing else, before it was too late. "Actually there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I wanted to tell you that…I…" Why she had gotten so nervous suddenly? She didn't know, maybe it was because it was the first time she admitted she liked someone else and that someone else was her best friend.

"Forget it, it's stupid." She said and hanged her head.

"'Bine?" He asked softly and she looked up. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she stared into Ezra's blue eyes and saw his gaze fixing on her lips, he was thinking it and she was ready for it.

The young Jedi leaned down to her and she closed her eyes feeling a light pressure against her lips, an electric touch running through her body. They broke their kiss and Sabine found out she wanted more.

She moved forward and reconnected her lips.

He kissed her back and deepened the kiss, she pressed in harder and felt his hands resting on her waist, she rested her hands on his chest and continued kissing him. They parted their lips for the second time to take air and gazed in each other's eyes. Sabine's eyes traveled down and traced the faint scars on his body. "How did you get so many?" She asked while tracing a long scar on his shoulder.

"Life in the streets was never easy. " He said.

She hummed and traced his collarbone with her fingertips, he shivered lightly at her touch and leaned forward capturing her lips between his. He started to kiss her cheek, then her forhead and then her neck where she left out her first moan and ran her hands through his short, dark hair. They where in their own world and felt happy to be with the other.

His lips returned to her face and kissed her again, but this time it was her turn to explore his face and his neck, she smiled when she heard a small moan escaping his lips while she kissed the curve of his jaw. Her lips traveled down to his neck while her hand rested on his shoulders.

They didn't want to stop, but they had to when Ezra winced lightly. "You okay?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, just...bad move." He said.

"You should rest." The Mandalorian said stepping back.

Ezra nodded and laid down on the bed. "Are you going to stay here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't think I can climb the ladder of my bunk." He answered.

"Alright." She said and walked to the bed and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight Ezra."

"Night." He said smiling.

She walked into her quarters and the door closed behind her, she smiled and leaned her back against the door running her fingers across her lips. She giggled and sighed happily. Tomorow morning, she and Ezra would have a long conversation about them as a couple.


	5. Cold (Part 1)

_**A/N: Takes place after season 3. Thanks for the first reviews! A small scene here was inspired by The Day After Tomorrow. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Cold**

"Specter 2! This is Specter 5 and 6! We need back up, we have TIE's on our tail!" Sabine yelled through the communicator.

" _Copy that, specter 5. We're on our way."_ Hera answered.

"Kriff!" The Mandalorian cursed when she saw two TIE's coming towards them. "Ezra! Fire to the incoming ships!" She yelled.

"You got it!" The young Jedi answered. He shot and destroyed the two TIE's. "Where's the _Ghost_!?" He asked as two TIE's approached to the _Phantom II_.

"They're on their way!" Sabine answered as she managed to dodge the shots from the TIE's. "Ezra, a TIE on your left."

"I see it, I see it!" He said and shot.

The Jedi and the Mandalorian were dispatched to a supply mission to Telos IV and they found heavy Imperial presence in the planet. Of course, they tried to be undetectable but an Imperial spy spotted them and gave the alert. They had to make a quick retreat, but by the time they were making the calculations to return to the rebel base of Yavin, a TIE hit the hyperspace computer and the Mandalorian was forced to call Hera.

"There are a lot of ships!" Ezra answered as he tried to shoot at the incoming TIE's. One of them was lucky and shot at the motors. "Damn it!" The young Jedi said.

"Ezra! We lost the motors!" The Mandalorian yelled.

"Try to land in a nearby planet!" Ezra said and sat next to Sabine.

"I'm trying but the controls don't respond!" Sabine answered as she pulled the joystick towards her. The _Phantom II_ headed towards and icy moon and entered in the atmosphere pretty quickly. Sabine tried to slow down the ship but it didn't work. "Brace for impact!" She yelled when the ground came closer in view.

* * *

Ezra woke up a couple of minutes later…or it had been hours? He couldn't tell but he know that his entire body hurt like hell, he had fell outside the ship, a few meters away to be precise, he got up and walked into the _Phantom II_ looking for Sabine. "Sabine?" He found her on the floor next to the pilot's chair unconscious.

The young Jedi approached to her and knelt next to her. "Sabine?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Sabine?" He asked again. A groan came from the Mandalorian and opened her eyes.

"Ezra?" She asked confused when she saw a blue and orange blur above her.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered and helped her to sit up, then he sat next to to her.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Just a few bruises and a cut in the bridge of my nose. And you?" He said.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He answered. "The last thing I remember was that we came towards this moon."

The Mandalorian sighed and got up, Ezra got up also and followed her to the controls. Sabine sat on the pilot's chair and started to run a diagnosis. "Well, it looks that the _Phantom II_ will be in repairs for a month. The motors are fried as well as the hyperspace computer." She answered looking at the results.

"Do we have communication?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let me see." She answered. "Specter 2, come in. This is specter 5 and 6, do you copy?" She said and only heard static. "Specter 2, come in. This is specter 5, do you copy?" She heard again static.

"That's a no." Ezra answered.

"At least the sensors are working." She said.

"What do they say?" He asked.

"It looks like there is an old outpost to the west of our location. I don't receive any life signs." She answered looking at the screen. "My best guess is that is abandoned."

"Alright, we should go there and see if there's something we can use to call the _Ghost."_ The young Jedi said.

"You're right." She said. "Take the winter gear and the emergency kit. We'll probably need it."

"Copy that." He said. After the two teens were ready. The left the _Phantom II_ and headed towards the old outpost. As they walked, a small snow storm started and they had a little of trouble going in the right direction. "Are we almost there?" Ezra yelled.

"Yes, the outpost is only twenty meters away. Keep going!" She answered.

When they reached the outpost, Ezra opened the door and they went inside, Sabine turned on her night vision and Ezra ignited his lightsaber. "Huh, this place looks rather old." The young Jedi commented.

"Then why does it look that it has been abandoned for only fifteen years?" Sabine asked.

"Do you think the Republic used this before its fall?"

"Maybe, thought the Separatists could be here too." She answered. "C'mon, let's find a communication console, a place to sleep and supplies." They walked deeper into the outpost. They went through a lot of rooms trying to find what they need, until they reached at the barracks. "Looks like we already found a place to sleep." Sabine answered.

"Alright, now we need to find blankets, food and a heat generator." Ezra said.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "We can find those things in the storage room. The communication console must be in the command center." She said and took out her helmet and set it down on one of the beds.

Ezra left the emergency kit near the bed where Sabine had placed her helmet and searched for a flashlight, he found one and gave it to Sabine, then he found another one and turned it on. The Jedi and the Mandalorian retrieved what they needed from the storage room and returned to the barracks, then, they headed to the command center.

"There is it." The colorful girl said and they walked to the console. She pressed a few buttons and the console came to life. "Good, the power is still on. Alright, we have signal. I'm going to try to contact the _Ghost._ " She said.

"Specter 5 to _Ghost,_ do you copy?" She asked through the communicator and only received static. "Specter 5 to _Ghost,_ do you copy?" She sighed in frustration, if they were out of range, the _Ghost_ would never be able to locate them.

"Maybe they're still on Yavin?" The young Jedi asked.

"I don't know, but if they…" She started to say but the sound of an incoming transmission cut her off.

" _S…S…Sa-bine?"_ Hera's voice said through the static.

The young Mandalorian gasped. "Hera! It's me, do you copy?"

" _B…b…ba…ly. W…w…w…whe…you?"_ The Twi'lek asked.

"We don't know, the _Phantom II_ was shoot and we made a hard landing on an icy moon near the system of Telos." The Mandalorian answered.

" _I-I-is…ra…o…kay?"_ The pilot asked.

"He's fine, he only has a few bruises and a cut on the bridge of his nose." She answered.

" _W..we're…on…way. W…we'll…be…ere…in…three…da…s"_

"Alright, we will wait for you. Specter 5 out." Sabine said and the communication was lost.

"When will they arrive?" Ezra asked.

"In three days, but we better activate the distress signal, so they can locate us when they arrive." She answered.

The Jedi and the Mandalorian tried to activate the signal but they couldn't. "C'mon, why we can't activate the signal?" He asked.

"Here's the problem." Sabine said when she saw that part of the electric wiring was burned. "We need to find another electric cable." She said.

They reached at the lower floors but stopped when they discovered that Engineering was flooded. "Oh, kriff." Sabine said.

"Where did all this water come from?" Ezra asked.

"From the main tanks. It's surprising the energy is still on." The Mandalorian said.

"Yeah, but it won't last long. Let's hope it last until the _Ghost_ rescue us." The Jedi answered.

"Yeah, but if we don't have the cable we need, they will never find us." Sabine answered.

The young man frowned and took off his jacket and started to climb down the stairs. "Ezra, wait. What are you doing?" The young woman asked.

"Going for the cable." He answered and saw the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said and got into the water. "I…it's…cold." He said and walked a little further until the water reached his waist.

"Wh-wh-i-i-ch color is t-t-the ca-ble?" He asked as his teeth started to chatter.

"It's red but you don't have to do this, Ezra. We can find another way to repair the distress signal." The Mandalorian said worried.

But Ezra being Ezra, didn't listen and dived into the water and swam towards the flooded section. He turned on the flashlight and looked for the cable, when he found it, he grabbed it and swam towards the surface to take air. Once he took air, he submerged again and swam back to the entrance.

Sabine was worried, she knew that Ezra couldn't resist too much in the freezing water, neither could she and he had gone at least ten minutes. _Idiot._ She cursed in her mind. Ezra was stubborn, she got it but she never understood why he went around risking his life. Since meeting the young Jedi; Sabine always tried to keep her distance from him, especially when he flirted with her but as time passed, the two teens grew closer until at the point they became friends and then, best friends.

But after Malachor, Ezra became distant and more aggressive; she really missed the old Ezra, she missed the little chats they had on top of the _Ghost_ at night. After the incident with Maul and the holocrons, Ezra returned to his old self - well - not completely to his old self, he didn't flirt with heranymore and she liked that her friend was maturing. She never realized how much he had grown, though until one day she accidentally bumped into him. She had to look up at him and apologize and this caught her off guard because she was used to see his eyes at her same height and now, it was strange to look up at him to talk with him.

This cause Sabine to have mixed feelings towards the young Jedi; on one hand, she was happy that her friend was finally growing right but on the other hand, she field weird every time Ezra smiled at her. She couldn't understand those feelings towards her friend until she decided to stay in Krownest with her family, she missed everyone from the _Ghost_ crew; Kanan's wise advices, Hera's comforting words, Zeb's bravery, Chopper's gruffness but above all, she missed Ezra the most, hearing his laugh and his voice made her feel safe.

After the battle of Atollon, she told Hera about those feelings towards Ezra; the older woman smiled and told her the truth: she was in love with Ezra, but her Mandalorian pride made her to deny those feelings and told the pilot she didn't want to prejudice their friendship. Hera smiled sympathetically and told Sabine that she had been through the same with Kanan but they decided to take a chance and so far, everything was good and encouraged Sabine to do the same. The young Mandalorian bit her bottom lip and thanked the Twi'lek for the advice.

Sabine's thoughts were broken when she heard the young Jedi coming out from the water. "Ezra!" She yelled and helped him to get out from the freezing water. The young Jedi was soaked and shivering. "I thought you had drown." The Mandalorian said and rested her forehead against his. "Don't scare me like that!" She said softly.

He gave her a weak smile. "C'mon, let's go and find you some dry clothes." The Mandalorian said and helped him to stand up and walked back towards the barracks.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ezra was taking off his soaked clothes as the Mandalorian placed some dry clothes next to him. "M-m-my h-hands are sh-sh-sh-sha…king." The young Jedi said with a smirk. Sabine put a thick blanket over the blue-haired Jedi and took off her jacket and her armor and embraced him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked surprised, she wasn't like this.

"I'm using my body heat to warm you. If the blood from your arms and legs rush back to your heart too quickly…your heart could fail." She said smirking.

"Where did you learn that?" The Jedi asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled softly. "Imperial academy." She said. The two teens stayed with their arms wrapped around each other for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the silence. "How do you feel?" The Mandalorian asked.

Ezra smiled softly. "Better." He answered.

"That's good." She said and broke the embrace. "Put this on and your jacket." She tossed him the dry clothes. The Jedi proceeded to dress up while the colorful girl put back on her armor and jacket, after that, she turned on the heat generator and sat in front of it. Ezra joined her a couple of minutes later with two rations bars and tossed one to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He answered.

They sat in silence, just hearing their breaths until the Jedi broke the silence. "So, when will the signal be ready?" He asked.

The Mandalorian sighed. "Maybe tomorrow evening. But now we know Engeniering is flooded, I'm guessing we'll only have power for one day and a half."

"And how many time does a heat generator can last?"

"At least twelve hours." She said and they stayed in silence again. "I think it should be better if we rest, we had a rough day." She said and got up.

"You're right." He answered and got up. Both young rebels climbed into their respective beds and tried to sleep. "Night, 'Bine." He said.

"Night, Ezra." She said.

An hour later, Sabine tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep; she never liked to sleep in freezing places like this or the rebel base on Hoth. It's true that she had grown up in a snowy planet, but these places were colder than Krownest and she didn't feel confortable. "Sabine?" Ezra's sleepy voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...I can't sleep." She answered.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I thought you were used to sleep in places with cold temperatures." He said raising an eyebrow.

"This place is colder than Krownest, trust me." She said. "Besides, the rooms in my family's state are climatized."

The Mandalorian heard her friend get up from his bed and walked towards her bed, she felt him climbing into her bed and getting under the covers. "Ezra, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Don't worry; it's not what you think." He assured her.

"Oh? Then, what is it?" She asked rather annoyed.

"I was thinking that if we share a bed, it won't be so cold and you could finally sleep." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

He just smiled and shrugged. "I learned it on the streets." He said.

She rolled her eyes and turned on her right side giving her back to Ezra. She felt him shifting on the bed and looked over her shoulder, she saw Ezra's back and smiled softly. "Night, Ezra."

"Night, 'Bine." He said sleepy. The Mandalorian smiled again and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Cold (Part 2)

_**A/N: If you have a request, leave it in the reviews. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Cold (part 2)**

Ezra woke up when he felt a strong grip around his waist, he opened his eyes and looked down only to be surprised to see a certain Mandalorian sleeping and snuggling into his chest. It seemed that, during the night, both of them had moved in their sleep until they were facing each other and, unconsciously, they ended up wrapped in each other with their legs tangled up. The young Jedi felt the heat in his cheeks and ears and tried to scoot away from Sabine.

The Mandalorian made a sound of protest and brought Ezra closer to her again and nuzzled her face into his chest. The Jedi was surprised but he smiled softly. "Sabine." He said trying to wake her up.

She groaned. "Five more minutes." She said softly.

He laughed and rested his chin on top of her vibrant hair, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Morning." She said looking up at his blue eyes.

"Morning." He said.

"Do you know what time is it?" She asked against his chest.

"No idea." He answered.

The Mandalorian hummed and released Ezra and sat up. "We should probably go to the command center and start doing the repairs we need before the _Ghost_ arrives." She said

"Alright." He said and got up. The rest of the day, they worked on the distress signal until it was late or at least that's how they felt it. They returned to the barracks and this time, they agreed from the beginning they would share a bed.

"Okay, your favorite vacation." She asked as they were lying on the bed.

"You mean, besides this one?" He asked joking.

She giggled and nodded. They had been asking each other questions about things they never knew about the other and it also helped them to pass the time.

"Well, my parents and I never went on vacation due to the Imperial restrictions on Lothal but I remember the first time I went to the communication tower." He said.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

He nodded. "I was like three and my father took us to the communication tower. While we were there, a big storm came and we had to stay there like two days." He said.

"Wow." She said

"Yeah, but it was amazing. My father told me stories of Lothal before the Empire and my mom sang native songs." He said.

"It seemed you had a lot of fun." The Mandalorian said.

"It's one of my favorite memories of them." The young Jedi said with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Ez." She said and took his hand in hers.

The young Jedi gave her a sad smile. "It's not your fault, 'Bine." He said.

The two teens stayed silent, Sabine bit her bottom lip as she considered to tell Ezra her feelings towards him and she knew he still had feelings for her, so the Mandalorian decided to see if the Jedi could figure out that she liked him.

"Ez, can I tell you something?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes, anything." He answered sitting up as well.

She smiled. "Well, I have been feeling odd recently." She said.

"Odd?" He asked worried. "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not sick." She answered. "Trust me."

"Okay, continue." He said.

"As I said, I have been feeling odd recently and a few days I discovered why I have been feeling like that."

Ezra raised an eyebrow and waited her. "There's a guy in the base and I like him." She said.

The Jedi stared at her in surprise. "Like him? Like…really, really like him?" He asked.

The Mandalorian nodded. "Yes." She said.

Ezra felt a little mad at this guy Sabine liked, but he continued asking her questions. "Does he likes you?" He asked.

"Yes, he does." She answered smiling.

"Well, why you don't show him how do you feel?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." She said.

Ezra sighed and turned his head way from her until she forced him to look at her. "Sabine, what are you…" He never finished his sentence though, the Mandalorian grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise; he never expected this from the girl he loved, he was sure that Sabine didn't feel the same way for him but now, it seemed she did. The Mandalorian broke away and giggled when she saw the Jedi's shocked expression.

"Y-y-you w-were talking about…me?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, who do you think I was talking about?" She asked.

"W-w-well, I th-thought you were talking about…" He said rubbing the back of his neck and with a deep blush in his face.

She rolled her eyes knowing who he was talking about. "I wasn't talking about Wedge, Ezra. I was talking about you." She said cupping his cheek.

"Wh-wh-when did you…" He said trailing off.

She sighed. "When I was in Krownest; I missed everyone but when I thought about you, I felt like something was missing. Then, I told Hera everything after the battle of Atollon and she told me that I was in love with you." She said.

"Y-y-you are in love w-w-with… _me?"_

Sabine nodded. "Yes, Ezra. I love you." She said.

The young Jedi smiled. "I-I-I love you too, 'Bine." He said.

"I know." She said. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Kiss me back this time." She said.

The young man smiled and took her face between his hands and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the young Jedi's neck, bringing him closer to her. Ezra moved his hands from her face and placed them on her waist and managed to pull her onto his lap. The two young adults were enjoying this, Ezra deepened the kiss and Sabine ran her hands through his short hair and let out a small moan and wrapped her legs against his waist but Ezra broke the kiss suddenly.

"Ezra, everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just that…" He trailed off.

"Oh." Sabine said when she understood what the young Jedi was trying to say. "We well move to that level when we're read." She said and cupped his cheek.

The young Jedi smiled at her softly. "We should rest." He said. The Mandalorian nodded and lay down on the bed; Ezra followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you sure?" She asked a little worried.

Ezra smiled softly. "I think we trust each other pretty much to wait for the next level." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled and took Ezra's hands in her. "You're right." She said and they drifted off to sleep. The next day, Ezra woke up alone in bed; he got up from the bed and went to look for Sabine. She was in the command center looking the sensors, she was so concentrated in the information the sensors gave that she didn't notice the young Jedi walking into the room. "Morning." He said.

She looked up from the sensors and smiled. "Morning, I didn't hear you coming." She said.

He smiled and walked up to her. "What were you doing?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I was checking the distress signal and the sensors." She answered.

"And why were you frowning?"

She sighed. "We might have a problem."

"What is it?" He asked.

"The sensors detected a storm coming and it's a big one." She said.

He sighed. "It will be more difficult for the _Ghost_ to find us."

"Yeah, even if we try to amplify the distress signal, the storm will make difficult for the _Ghost's_ sensors." She said and leaned back against Ezra.

They stayed in silence for a while until Ezra thought of something. "Maybe I can use my bond with Kanan to tell them where are we." He said.

"That's a good idea." She said. Suddenly, the electricity went off and Ezra took his lightsaber and ignited it. The green light illuminated the two rebels and Sabine checked the sensors but slammed her hand on the console when it didn't come to life.

"What's wrong?" The young Jedi asked.

"I think the storm arrived early, everything went off. We're alone." She said and sighed. The former street-rat placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her everything was okay.

"C'mon, we need to see if we still have the thermal generators." He said and guided her towards the barracks. Sabine took her flashlight and checked the big cylinders near the bunk where she and Ezra had slept.

"How are they?" He asked.

"We still have warm for five hours after that, we will be in the dark and in the cold." She said.

"Well, with being in the cold we don't have to worry." He gave her his lopsided smile and she laughed and hit his shoulder lightly.

"C'mon Loth-rat, let's gather our things." She said.

* * *

Above the icy moon, the _Ghost_ exited hyperspace. "Chopper, start to scan for life forms." Hera said.

The droid made a small response and started to scan. "Did Sabine told you where they were?" The blind Jedi asked walking into the cockpit.

"For what I could hear, no." The Twi'lek answered.

Kanan sat on the copilot chair and ran his fingers through his beard deep in thought. Chopper beeped something when he finished the scans.

"What?" Hera asked and Chopper repeated his results, the pilot only sighed in response.

"What did he say?" Kanan asked.

"Chopper says there is a big storm on the moon right now and that makes difficult for us to find the location of Ezra and Sabine." Hera answered. "Can you feel them, love?" She asked.

"I feel Ezra's signature but we're still too far away from him. I'm going to meditate and use our bond to locate them." He said and went to his room.

"Alright." She said. "Chopper, try to locate the _Phantom II._ " The droid beeped again and tried to locate the former Separatist ship.

* * *

In the old outpost, the Jedi and the Mandalorian were placing blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the thermal generator. Once they finished, Ezra sat down and Sabine followed him sitting on his lap. The young Jedi smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Any idea how many time will be here?" She asked leaning against him.

"No idea." He answered resting his chin on the top of her head. Suddenly, Ezra felt something and lifted his head.

"Ez? What is it?" She asked.

"They are here." He said.

Sabine got up followed by Ezra. "Are you sure?" She asked, but frowned when Ezra closed his eyes. "Ezra?"

He smiled and opened his eyes. "I'm sure." He said. "I just told Kanan where are we."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

Ezra nodded and grinned. The Mandalorian threw herself at him and embraced him. "We're finally getting out of this moon." She said against his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said.

Fifteen minutes later, the _Ghost_ landed in front of the old outpost and Kanan and Zeb went out. The lasat opened the door and they found Ezra and Sabine waiting for them. "I'm happy to see you two." He said.

The young couple smiled, Kanan also showed his happiness knowing they were alive. "I'm glad you two are okay. Let's go before this storm affects the _Ghost._ " The blind Jedi said.

Ezra and Sabine took their belongings and followed their crewmates. "You ready?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm ready, let's go home." They walked up the ramp of the _Ghost_ and the ship left the icy moon.


	7. Comfort

_**A/N: Hey guys! This was requested by Arc-Fire115. Hope you like it. I took some inspiration from "The In-Betweens" a small one-shot made by DarthBubbles. Don't forget to review and leave requests in the reviews.**_

* * *

 **Comfort**

It had been a tiring day for the _Ghost_ crew and thanks to Senator Organa's daughter, the Phoenix squadron now had three more ships to transport their people; however, one member of the _Ghost_ crew was more exhausted than the others, physically and emotionally talking.

It was late, Hera and Kanan were with Sato and Azadi in the command ship talking about the mission, Zeb was already sleep in his room, Chopper was running some scans and Sabine was painting in her room, however, she couldn't take the image of Ezra's sad face from her mind and remembered when Kanan called them earlier.

* * *

" _They're calling back." Hera said when a transmission came in._

 _Sabine put down her sketchbook and waited anxiously. A lot of thoughts ran through her mind._ 'Did he found them?' 'Are they okay?' _The hologram of Kanan pop up but the Mandalorian knew something was wrong; the Jedi looked tired and broken and his expression was grim._

" _What happened?" Hera asked._

 _Kanan sighed. "We found Prisoner X." He said._

" _And who is it?" She asked._

" _His name is Ryder Azadi; he was the Governor of Lothal when Ezra was a kid." The Jedi answered._

" _And what happened with Ezra's parents? Did he find them?" The Twi'lek asked._

 _When Kanan didn't answer, she became worried. "Kanan?" She asked._

" _They're gone." He said._

 _There was a silence in the common room. Zeb and Sabine exchanged looks of sadness. Hera looked down and sighed. "How is he taking it?" She asked._

 _The Jedi sighed. "As we expected." He said. "We knew what could happen if Ezra got his hopes up about his parents". He said._

 _Once they finished talking with Kanan, the Ghost went to Lothal._

* * *

Sabine sighed and stopped painting. She needed to clear her mind, so she went to the kitchen and poured down some blue milk. When she was in her way back to her room, she heard sobbing coming from the _Phantom_.

The Mandalorian climbed the stairs and looked inside the ship. Ezra was sitting on the pilot's chair and a small holoprojector on the main console displaying the picture of Ezra's parents. Sabine's heart broke at the sight, the young Padawan had his face hidden between his arms and these were resting on his knees while sobs came out from his month.

Sabine promised herself she would never cry over something as silly as the boy in front of her but seeing Ezra, her friend, so broken it was enough for her to let some tears fall from her eyes; however, she didn't want him to see her crying over him so she quickly dried off her tears and walked closer to the blue-haired boy.

"Ezra?" She asked softly.

The boy shoot his head up quickly and turned around. "Oh…hi Sabine." He said in a croaky voice. "I didn't…hear you coming in." He said and forced a small smiled.

The Mandalorian girl sighed as soon as she saw the Padawan's red eyes. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

Ezra looked down. "I don't know. I lost track of time." He said softly but loud enough for Sabine to hear.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Ezra turned around and looked again at the picture. "They heard me, you know?" He said.

"Huh?"

"When we made the transmission after Kanan was captured." He answered trying to suppress the lump he felt in his throat. "They heard it, the heard me." He said and broke down. The young Padawan wrapped his arms around himself as tears came out from his eyes. The Mandalorian walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder to show him her support but she never expected Ezra to wrap his arms around her waist and cried softly in her shoulder, she came out from her shock after a couple of seconds and wrapped her arms around the kid's still small frame and rested her chin on top of his head.

"They are gone." He said between sobs.

The Mandalorian hugged him tightly. "I'm alone, now." He said.

" _No, you're not."_ She whispered in his ear. " _We're all here for you._ I _'m here for you."_


	8. Under The Night Sky

_**A/N: This was requested by 1049, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Under the night sky.**

It had been a couple of intense and rough weeks for the members of the _Ghost_ crew. Three of them had been on Atollon's wild desert doing a small training camp and they just had returned from it that afternoon. Now, at night, the ship was peaceful and quiet, well except for the occasional sound of Chopper's wheels rolling around the ship. In her quarters, Sabine lay awake staring at her paintings which some of them had fluorescent paint and they glowed softly when she turned off the lights of her room.

But this time Sabine wasn't admiring her paintings, her mind was busy thinking about the last weeks. Her abilities had become stronger but she also had faced her inner demons; she told Kanan all the truth she was afraid to say that she had designed weapons that the Empire had used against her people and when she tried to convince her family about the Empire's cruelty, they didn't believe her and tagged her as a traitor and as an outcast and that had hurt her more than anything.

She fled with Ketsu but a couple of months later, she also abandoned her. The Mandalorian felt lost until she met the _Ghost_ crew and slowly her trust started to come back. She thought of her family, the family that had accepted her no matter what she had done in the past but something else was bothering her.

Yes, she had acted like a jerk to Kanan and Ezra but she had hurt her best friend with her self-centered rant and saying that her family would not accept her back, however Ezra had made her see the reality.

 _I'm sorry Sabine; just know that unlike me, you still have parents to go back to._

That made her felt guilty, she was so pissed off with the situation that she forgot Ezra grew up alone and that his parents had died almost two years ago and she tried to apologize but she didn't had the words. Deciding sleep wouldn't find her, she climbed down from her bunk and put her combat pants and a sweatshirt with paint stains on and left her room. The Mandalorian decided to walk around the base to clear her mind, however when she walked down from the ramp of the ship, she found a certain blue-haired Padawan sitting on some crates.

"Ezra?" She asked surprised to see him at this hour. "What are you doing up?"

The young Jedi turned around. "I should be asking you the same." He answered.

"I couldn't sleep." The Mandalorian answered. "And you?"

"I stayed here watching the stars, I guess I lost track of the time." The young Jedi answered.

Sabine looked up and smiled at the starry sky above them. "They're beautiful."

Ezra nodded and continued to stare at the night sky. Sabine looked at her friend and took a deep breath. "Ezra, can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I…I wanted to apologize for how I acted a couple of weeks ago." She said. "I was so angry about everything that I snapped at you without out thinking."

"It's okay, 'Bine." He said and gave her a small grin.

"No, Ezra. It's not okay." She said. "I was so angry at my family and what they did to me that I forgot you lost your parents."

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes and Sabine thought that Ezra was mad at her until she felt his hand on top of hers. "I understand why you acted like that, I'd have done the same a couple of years ago but thanks to the rest of the crew, I finally know how to act when they ask me things like that." He answered.

The young woman sighed. It was true that even if her biological family had left her alone, she always knew that the _Ghost_ crew was going to be by her side no matter what. And she knew that Ezra will always stand beside her even if they were apart.

"Thank you, Ezra." She said.

"You're welcome." He answered.

"So, are we still friends?"

"Sure." He answered and gave her the smile that it was only reserved for her.

The teens stayed staring in each other eyes, they approached their faces closer unconsciously but Ezra somehow knew what they were doing and looked away. _She doesn't like you in that way, let her go._ His mind said but he knew that as hard as he tried to let her go, Sabine would always be with him.

"Ezra?" She asked softly when she noticed the sudden movement of her friend.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She cupped his cheek and turned his head towards her. The young Padawan opened his eyes and met the chocolate one's of the girl he was madly in love with. The Mandalorian leaned forward. "Sabine, I…" The Jedi tried to say but she cut him off.

"Shut up." She said and kissed him. Ezra's eyes widen in surprise, his entire body went stiff but he soon relaxed and melted in the kiss and kissed her back. The Mandalorian wrapped her arms around the Jedi's strong neck and pulled him closer while he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, she gave him a soft smile and he smiled in return.

"Want to stay here and watch the stars?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yes." Sabine answered.

They go inside the _Ghost_ and retrieved some blankets and a sleeping bag. They go out again and placed the things near some crates, and then they sat down with Sabine sitting on his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, they stayed all night watching the stars.


	9. Sick Day

_**A/N: This was requested by Tianasparks long time ago when I was writting "It Was Worth The Wait" Sorry if I took too long to write your request. Here is it! Mira Wren-Bridger is a creation of meldyarts.**_

* * *

 **Sick Day**

Ezra woke up with a big headache that morning; he looked around the room and saw Sabine's side empty. He got up and changed in his everyday clothes and headed towards the kitchenette of the ship.

"Morning, babe." Sabine said when she heard the door opening.

"Morning." Ezra said in a raspy voice, which caused Sabine to turn around.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked.

He shrugged and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered.

Sabine raised an eyebrow with a hand on her hip and her head leaning to one side. She walked up to him and put her hand on her husband's forehead. "Honey, you're burning up." She said.

"I'm okay, I swear." He said but suddenly a wave of nausea hit him and threw up in the sink.

The Mandalorian sighed and rubbed Ezra's back. When the Jedi finished emptying his stomach, she gave him a glass of water and he gladly drank it.

"C'mon, you'll stay in bed until you get better." She said as she led him to their room.

"What about Mira?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with Hera."

* * *

Mira woke up a few hours later but she noticed she wasn't in her room aboard the _Starbird_ , instead she was in her mother's old room aboard the _Ghost._ She climbed from the lower bunk and went to find her parents but she found Chopper in the hallway.

"Hi, Choppy." She said.

The droid greeted her. "Do you know where mommy and daddy are?" The four year old asked.

Chopper beeped and took her to the kitchen. When they walked in, they found Hera, Kanan and Dawn having breakfast.

"Hi Mira!" Dawn said.

"Hi Dawn!" Mira answered.

"Hey sweetie." Hera said.

"Nana, did mommy and daddy had a mission?" The girl asked.

Hera and Kanan looked at each other. "No, sweetie. They didn't." She answered

"Where are they?" Mira asked.

"Your dad is sick and your mom didn't want you to get sick, so she asked us if you could stay with us until your dad gets better." Kanan answered.

"Daddy's sick?" The little girl asked worried.

"Yes, sweetheart." Kanan said.

"Can we go and see him?" She asked.

"Maybe later, right now he's resting and your mom is talking with the med-droid." Kanan answered.

"Okay, grandpa."

"C'mon sweetheart, let's have breakfast" Hera said as he placed a plate next to Dawn.

Around midday, Sabine went to the _Ghost_ to see how Mira was. She smiled when she saw the little girl playing with Dawn. "Mommy!" Mira said when she felt her mother's presence and ran to her.

"Hey, sweetie!" The Mandalorian answered and scooped the little girl up.

"I missed you, mommy!" Mira said.

"Oh, I missed you too, honey." Sabine answered before she kissed her daughter's cheeks. "Hey guys." She said when she spotted Kanan and Hera.

"Hey Sabine." The older couple said in unison.

"How's Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"He's fine. I left him sleeping." The Mandalorian answered.

"What did the med-droid told you?" The Twi'lek asked.

"That Ezra has a stomach bug, it will pass in a few days. The droid also said that the disease isn't contagious." Sabine said.

Mira smiled and looked at her mother. "Can we go and see daddy?" She asked.

Sabine smiled and kissed Mira's forehead. "Give your dad a few hours, he's tired but a soon as he wakes up, we'll go and see him, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, mommy!" The four year old said excited.

* * *

Ezra woke up feeling a little bit better. He shifted on the bed and heard giggling in front of him; opening his heavy eyes, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. "Hey, sweet girl." The Jedi said.

"Hi, daddy!" Mira answered and threw herself at her father.

Ezra chuckled and hugged his daughter. "I missed you this morning." He said.

"I missed you too, daddy!" The little girl said, then she gave something to Ezra. "I did this for you!" She said happily.

"What is it?" He asked and took the piece of paper. It was a drawing of Mira and Ezra and above them said: " _Get well soon, daddy!"_ The Jedi smiled and kissed Mira's cheek. "Thank you, Mira. I love this."

"Mommy helped with the words but I draw us." She said.

"You're a good artist, like your mom." He said causing Sabine to roll her eyes playfully and Mira giggled.

"C'mon Mira, your dad needs to rest and it's time for his medicine." Sabine said.

"Aww, but mommy…" Mira started to protest but Ezra cut her off.

"Do what mommy says, sweet girl. You can see me before going to bed, okay?" He said.

Mira's eyes sparkled in happiness and turned to her mother. "Can I mommy? Can I?" She asked.

The Mandalorian laughed. "Of course, _adi'ka._ " She said.

The half Jedi-half Mandalorian girl smiled and climbed down from the bed and went to tell her Nana Hera and Grandpa Kanan about her daddy and how he was feeling. As the Jedi-Mandalorian couple saw Mira running to the direction of the _Ghost_ , they couldn't help but smile.

Sabine turned to Ezra and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Much better, now that I saw my little girl." He said.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear it." She took a bottle and a glass of water and handled the pills to Ezra.

He looked at her with a look of confusion and she laughed. "What? Do you really think I was kidding when I said it was time for your medicine?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said and took the medicine.

"That's better." She said and got up from bed. A few hours, the family was getting ready for bed and since Ezra still was tired, he was already lying down. Mira came running and climbed on the bed.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Hey." The young Jedi said and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a goodnight kiss." She said.

Ezra smiled. "Really?" He asked and the little girl nodded.

"Well, I have a better idea and I hope your mom likes it." He said and Sabine turned around. "What do you say if you sleep here tonight?"

Mira's eyes widen in surprise while a big smile formed on her face. "Can I?" She asked.

"Ask your mother." The Jedi said.

"Can I sleep here, just for tonight, mommy?" She asked. "Please?"

Sabine giggled and sat beside Ezra. "I don't see why not." She answered.

Father and daughter smiled and the three of them lay down on the bed. A few days later, Ezra got better and Mira was happy that she could play again with him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you have a request leave it in the reviews. Thank you for reading.**_


	10. Approval

_**A/N: Hey guys! Since tomorrow I'm not going to college, I decided to update this story. This was requested by united88. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Approval**

 ** _(Set between a New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back)._**

A ship of Mandalorian design painted in bright blue with streak of orange exited the hyperspace and made its way towards Krownest. _"Woop wop wop."_ Chopper said.

"Alright, Chop. You can take the controls for now." Sabine said, she turned to her right and saw Ezra pretty quiet. "You okay?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Oh…sorry, I spaced myself out for a minute." He said.

She got up from her seat and stood behind Ezra's, she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a massage to relax him. "Relax, okay?" She said. "Everything is going to be okay."

The young Jedi sighed. "I know but I'm still nervous about this and the reaction of your family." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled and kissed his cheek. "Last time I checked, you said you wanted to marry me, not my family." She said.

"I know, I know." The young Jedi said. "It's just…that…I'm scared." He said.

The young woman walked to the side of the seat and sat on Ezra's lap. "Hey." She said and lifted his chin with her fingers. "Try to relax, okay?" She said.

He smiled weakly. "I'll try." He said. The Mandalorian smiled and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and moved her hands towards his shoulders and she wrapped them around his neck. Their moment was interrupted by Chopper who beeped at them.

They broke apart and glared at the droid. "Chop, we were in the middle of something!" Ezra said. The droid only laughed and continued with the landing procedure.

The young couple looked at each other and smiled. Sabine leaned forward and pecked Ezra's lips. "We'll continue this later." She said.

He chuckled. "If your family knew what we have been doing before the engagement, they'd kill me." He said.

The young woman wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure my parents did the same before they got married." She said and giggled when Ezra groaned.

"Ugh…babe. That was too much information." He said and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She smiled and ran a hand through his growing hair.

A couple of minutes later, the ship – now known as _The Starbird_ – landed on the snowy ground and the ramp lowered. On top of the ramp Ezra took a deep breath and looked at his fiancée. "You ready?" Sabine asked while putting on her gloves; she didn't want her family to know right now about the engagement, they were keeping it as a secret until their last day on Krownest.

"I'm ready." He said.

The two young adults came down and met with Sabine's mother. "Hello, mother." The colorful girl said.

"Hello, Sabine." The older woman said. "I see you brought your boyfriend with you." She said coldly.

"Good afternoon, countess Wren." Ezra said a little nervous.

"What brings you here, daughter?" The countess asked.

"We asked for a small vacation, mother and Hera gave us permission." The younger woman said, then she smiled when she saw her brother.

"Hey, little sis." Tristan said.

"Hey, Tris." She said and hugged her brother; when they broke apart, the older Mandalorian turned to Ezra.

"Hey Ezra." He said.

"Hey Tristan." The young Jedi said and they shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"We came to spend a few days here, if that's okay with you, mother." The young woman said.

"Of course, daughter. I just expect that you and your boyfriend respect our house while you are here." The countess said eyeing Ezra.

"We will mother." Sabine said.

As they walked to the house, a male Mandalorian came outside. Sabine smiled when she saw him. "Dad!" She said and ran towards him.

"Hey, there's my little artist." He said.

"Hi dad." The young Mandalorian said and hugged her father.

When they broke apart, the count noticed Ezra. "Hello Ezra." He said.

"Hello, count Wren." The young Jedi said.

"It's good to see you again." The older Mandalorian said shaking hands with his daughter's boyfriend.

That night, the young couple was lying down on Sabine's bed. "They are happy to see you." Ezra said while Sabine was resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah." She said.

Ezra started to stroke her hair. "You know, if they know what I did when I asked you to marry me, they would laugh." He said.

The young Mandalorian giggled and cuddled closer to him. "Yeah, but what you did was really romantic from my point of view. I never thought you would be such a good singer." She said.

The young Jedi chuckled. "Do you still remember when we told to the crew about our engagement?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said and they laughed in unison.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks ago…**_

" _You ready?" Ezra asked as they stood outside the common room._

 _The Mandalorian took a deep breath. "I'm ready." She said._

 _He smiled and took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Hey guys." They said._

" _Hey." Kanan said as the others looked up at the young couple._

" _Guys…there something we want to tell you." Sabine said smiling._

" _What is it?" Hera asked._

" _Ezra asked to marry me." Sabine said._

 _The crew stayed silent processing the words. A few seconds later, the room exploded in cheers and congratulations._

* * *

"Don´t worry, I'm sure my family will be happy for us." The young woman said as she kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"I'll trust you, like I've trust you before." He said and kissed her on the lips.

They stayed a few days more, Sabine and Ezra had a good time with her family. Sabine took the opportunity to show her art to her cousins and Ezra trained with Tristan and Sabine's father. Their last day on Krownest, her family decided to do a small dinner for them and the young couple just waited for the right moment to tell them the news.

"Are you ready?" Sabine asked.

Ezra took a deep breath. "Yeah." He said.

She smiled and took her hand in his and sat at the table with her family. Ten minutes later, they decided it was the right time to tell Sabine's family about their engagement, so she stood up and Ezra copied her.

"Sabine, is everything alright?" Her father asked.

"Yes, everything is alright, dad." She said. "There's something Ezra and I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"Ezra asked me to marry him." She said. The room stayed in silence and all eyes were on Ezra.

The young Jedi felt the pressure and started to sweat. Sabine's father stood up from his place and walked to the young couple. "Are you really making that decision?" He asked.

They nodded. "Dad even if you, mom or anyone else doesn't approve this, Ezra and I will get marry." Sabine answered. "I love him."

"And you know how much I love your daughter, count Wren." The young man answered. "I'm always going to treat her like she deserves and I'll make sure no one hurts her." He said.

The count looked between the two young adults, he sighed but smiled nevertheless. "You two have my blessing." He said and the couple smiled and Sabine hugged her father.

However, the rest of the Clan stayed silent. "Are you sure it's the right decision, Count Wren?" A young Mandalorian asked.

"A Jedi and a Mandalorian marriage union, I thought Jedi didn't get married." Another member of Clan Wren said.

"That was probably during the time of the Old Order but as far as I know, Ezra and his master don't follow their Code anymore." Sabine's father said and the young Jedi nodded.

"Tristan, what do you think of your sister's decision?" The count asked to his oldest child.

"I know Sabine loves Ezra and that he loves her too, so I'm okay with them getting married." Tristan answered and Sabine hugged him. Ezra released a breath of relief and mouthed "Thank you."

"Ursa?" The count turned to his wife. "What do you say about our daughter's decision on marrying a Jedi?" He asked.

Ursa only gave Ezra a stern look and the young Jedi gulped. Sabine saw this and took his hand in hers. Finally, she sighed. "I think that Sabine is old enough to make her own decisions and if this is what makes her happy I'm going to support her." The countess said.

Sabine and Ezra smiled and hugged each other, the rest of the Clan knew that Ursa was right. Sabine had grown since she left and they felt happy for her but they also knew they would get used to have a Jedi between them for now on.

Once the young couple broke the hug, Sabine hugged her parents one last time before kissing her fiancé on the lips.


	11. Hidden Paradise

_**A/N: This was requested by Arc-Fire115. This is another AU real world. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review, follow and like the story, if you have more requests leave them in the reviews.**_

* * *

 **Hidden Paradise**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and a young girl of eighteen years old with dyed hair was preparing a backpack. "Alright, let's see." She said and took a sheet of paper.

"Sleeping bag, check." She said. "Blankets, check." She heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. "Come in."

The door opened and a young man in his early twenties came into her room. "Hey, little sis." He said.

"Hey Tris." She answered still checking her things for her trip.

"Are you ready to go on your little camping trip with your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Yosemite Park."

"Really?" He asked and his sister nodded. Then, she heard her cellphone rang and answered it.

"Hello?" She smiled. "You're here? Okay, see you in a bit, bye."

"He's here?" Tristan asked.

"Yep." The colorful girl said and closed her backpack and took it. "Bye, Tris. See you on Sunday night." She said and hugged her brother.

"Bye, 'Bine. Be careful and have fun." He said.

She broke the hug and went down the stairs. "But don't have a lot of fun!" She heard her brother scream from the top of the stairs.

"Tristan!" She said embarrassed.

Her brother chuckled and retreated to his bedroom. Sabine rolled her eyes and shook her head. She said goodbye to her parents and left the house.

"Hey beautiful." A seventeen-year old with black hair and bright blue eyes said.

"Hey, Ez." She answered and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, she saw a black pick-up behind her boyfriend.

"Your dad finally decided to lend you his truck?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yep, besides, he said that we are going to carry a lot of things." He said.

"Well, he's right." Sabine answered gesturing at her things.

Ezra chuckled. "Let's put your things behind and let's go." He said and he and Sabine put her things in the truck, then they climbed on the pick-up.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

Ezra smiled and drove away, after a few hours of driving the young couple arrived at Yosemite Park and Ezra parked the pick-up. They climbed down from the pick-up and took their things. "You still remember where it is?" She asked.

The young man smiled and took her hand. The young couple walked for about two hours through the park, during this time, Ezra took the opportunity to take beautiful photos of the landscape and the wildlife of the Park. When they arrived at the entrance of a cave, they made sure no one was around them and went into the cave. The colorful girl took a flashlight and turned it on, she took her boyfriend's hand and led him through the cave.

They reached at a small exit and smiled when they saw the beautiful and hidden lake they had found the last time they were in Yosemite. "It seems our small paradise is still hidden." He whispered.

"Yeah, c'mon let's set the camp up and then, we can have fun." She said and walked to her favorite spot to set the camp. An hour later, the young couple had set the camp and also had changed into their swimsuits. "Race ya to the shore." The young man said.

"You're on, Bridger!" Sabine said and they started to run towards the lake.

While they were running, Ezra took a small sprint and outran Sabine, however the young woman didn't want to be beat by her boyfriend so she sprinted forward and managed to outrun Ezra. They young man smiled and managed to grab his girlfriend by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ezra, let me go!" Sabine said after being taken by surprise.

"Nope." The young man said smiling. They started to wrest but everything ended when Sabine managed to pin Ezra below her.

"I won." She said smiling.

"You did." He said panting.

The colorful girl smiled and kissed his cheek, then she got off of him. The young man got up and took her hand in his. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She said and they walked into the lake. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and swimming in the lake, around seven o'clock the young couple had changed into dry clothes and Ezra was lighting the fire for the campfire while Sabine was preparing some sandwiches.

"It's ready." Ezra said in a happy tone as he watched the fire starting to burn the lodges.

The young woman smiled and gave him sandwich. "Here you go." She said.

"Thank you, babe." He said and sat down. Sabine sat beside him and took out a red flask.

"I brought hot chocolate, I hope it is okay." She said as she poured the dark liquid in two cups.

"Of course, you know it is my favorite." He said as he took one of the cups. After dinner, the young couple was stargazing, with Ezra leaning against a tree and Sabine sitting between his legs and leaning against her boyfriend's chest, an orange and thick blanket was around them to cover them from the cold air of the night.

"They are beautiful." The colorful girl said in awe.

"But not as beautiful as you." Ezra said.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "You're just being cheesy." She said.

"I know you love it." He said.

She chuckled. "In your dreams, Bridger." They both laughed and continued to stargaze. "Thank you, Ez." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being the best boyfriend and for being you." She said. The young man smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You are the best girlfriend a boy could ask for." He said and she smiled in return.

"I'm just glad we found this little paradise hidden from the main road." Sabine said as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend.

"Yup." Ezra said. "This is our hidden paradise."

The young woman smiled. "I love you, Ez."

"I love you too, 'Bine." He said looking down at her. They started in each other's eyes and leaned closer and kissed with the starry sky above them.


	12. Recovery (Part 1)

_**A/N: Hey guys! I couldn't resist updating this chapter. I already had it and Spector7 requested something like this. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Recovery (Part 1)**

The _Ghost_ crew were aboard on a medical frigate waiting for news of one of them. The door opened and a medic came out holding a datapad. "General Syndulla?" He asked when he saw the Twi'lek.

"Yes?" She said worried and Kanan stood behind her.

"We have news from Commander Bridger." He said.

"How's he?" Hera asked.

"Let's talk in private." The doctor said. "This way please." The Twi'lek and the blind Jedi followed the doctor to a separate area while Zeb, Sabine and Chopper stayed behind. The Mandalorian watched them go and sighed, she was worried for her boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **Two days ago…**_

 _Sabine woke up in her room and she felt warm, she felt someone moving behind her and smiled. In the past, this would have cause her to jump out from her bed and took her blasters out, but now she knew who the person behind her was._

 _Ezra was snoring slightly while his hands were wrapped around the Mandalorian's waist. She turned around and stared at the sleeping face of her boyfriend. The young Jedi stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning." He said sleepy._

 _She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning." She said._

" _What time is it?" He asked burying his face into her vibrant hair._

" _Early." She answered. "Hera isn´t up yet."_

 _A small smile crossed his face. "I heard Kanan walking towards her room last night. I think today will be a 'slept in' day." He said._

" _You think?" She asked, a devious smile growing in her face._

" _Yeah." The Jedi answered._

 _She rolled herself on top of him. "Then, we should make ourselves comfortable." She kissed him and ran her hands over his chest. He kissed her back passionately._

 _A few hours later, the crew was gathered in the common room waiting for a mission report._

" _Alright, listen up." The Twi'lek said. "We have some information about a mining facility were the Empire has under custody very important prisoners." She said._

" _How important?" Zeb asked crossing his arms._

" _There are reports that generals from the Clone Wars that didn't join the Empire are there." Kanan said._

" _Where are they?" Ezra asked._

" _In Arkania." Sabine said as she saw her datapad. "Taking them out will be a little bit difficult. There's heavy Imperial presence there." She said._

" _That's why Kanan, Ezra, Chopper and Rex will go undercover as Stormtroopers. We already have a stolen ship ready for the mission." Hera said._

" _Well, let suit up." The young Jedi said._

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Hera and Kanan followed the doctor to a small room. "We have good news and bad news regarding the Commander. We managed to stabilize him." He said.

The Twi'lek and the Jedi left out a small sighed of relief. "What are the bad news?" Kanan asked.

"The Commander presents dehydration and multiple broken bones. He has three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg but I'm afraid we can't do anything for his left arm." The doctor said.

"What wrong with his left arm?" Hera asked.

"The structure that fell on him severed the nerve endings of his lower arm. We will have to cut it." The doctor answered.

Hera and Kanan gasped at the news. "Are you sure you can't save his arm?" She asked.

"I'm afraid we can't, General." The doctor said. "But we already have the prosthetic arm for the Commander."

"How long will the surgery take?" Kanan asked concerned by his son.

"Ten hours." The doctor answered.

They nodded. "Can we see him before the surgery?" Hera asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. The couple thanked him and returned to Ezra's room.

When they walked into the room, their hearts almost broke at the sight of their youngest member lying on the medical bed. Ezra's left arm was covered, so no one could see how badly his arm was and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. "Kanan?" The young Jedi asked softly.

"Yes, I'm here Ezra." The older man said and walked up to the bed.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

Kanan sighed, he didn't want to tell Ezra the truth but the blind Jedi knew that his Padawan had an idea about his condition. "It's bad, Ezra." He said.

"And my arm?" The young man asked.

"We don't know." The blind Jedi answered.

"I can't feel it." Ezra said.

"We know, hun." Hera said.

Then, the doctor walked in. "We're ready for the surgery." He said.

The two adults glanced at each other and then looked down at Ezra. "We will be here when you get out from surgery, okay?" The Twi'lek said.

The young Padawan nodded. Hera smiled and kissed Ezra's forehead. "You'll be okay." She said.

"Thanks, mom." Ezra answered.

"Be strong, son." Kanan said and the blue haired teen nodded. A nurse came and took the stretcher out of the room. Kanan placed his arm around Hera's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze. "C'mon, we must tell the others." He said and they returned to the waiting room.

"Is everything okay?" Zeb asked when he saw the Twi'lek and the Jedi walking towards them.

"How's Ezra?" Sabine asked getting up.

The two adults sighed. "He's in surgery right now." Hera said.

"How bad is it?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Very bad." The blind Jedi asked.

Sabine felt tears forming in her eyes and buried her face in Hera's shoulder. "It's okay, hun. He's going to be okay, you know how strong he is." The Twi'lek said as she rubbed the young woman's back.

* * *

 _ **Two days ago…**_

 _After suiting up, the clone, the droid and the two Jedi were ready for their undercover mission. "The ship is ready." Zeb said climbing the ramp of the_ Ghost.

" _Thank you, Zeb." Kanan answered._

" _You know, I really want an armor like this." Ezra said as he walked into the cargo bay wearing a Stormtrooper armor._

" _So I can shot you whenever I can?" Zeb asked jokingly._

 _Ezra rolled his eyes. "I regret saying that." He answered and the Lasat only laughed._

" _I'm still saying that you would look better in an armor made with Mandalorian iron." Sabine said._

" _So you're saying I don't look good in an armor?" He asked playfully._

 _The Mandalorian rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm saying that you would like better in a Mandalorian armor and not in a bucket head armor." She said._

 _The young Jedi walked up to her until they were facing each other, Zeb watched the young couple interact and rolled his eyes. The blind Jedi and the old clone just chuckled._

" _Oh, come on! Get a room you two." The Lasat said to the teens who were kissing._

 _Kanan chuckled. "Let them be, Zeb." He said._

" _Please, don't tell me you and Hera were this cheesy before I joined the crew." Zeb asked._

 _The blind Jedi grinned. "Well, we were a little braver…" He said but the Lasat cut him off._

" _Alright, I don't want to hear the details." He said and made his way to the common room._

 _The Jedi master and the clone laughed. "Okay, you two." He said and the teens broke apart. "We need to go."_

" _Be careful." Sabine said and kissed him on the cheek._

" _I will." He answered and winked at her. "Don't be so hard on Zeb."_

" _I can't promise anything." She said and winked at him and headed to the cockpit._

" _Are you ready, kid?" Rex asked._

" _I'm ready." Ezra said confidently._

* * *

 _ **Now**_

After ten hours of waiting, the doctor came out from the surgery room and met with the _Ghost_ crew. "General?" He asked.

"Yes?" Hera answered as the others got up.

"The surgery was a success." The doctor said and the crew left out a sigh of relief.

"Those are good news." Kanan said.

"Yes, the Commander is still asleep but his body is responding well. However, he'll have to be in therapy for six months." The doctor said.

"What kind of therapy will he have?" Hera asked.

"He'll have two. Physical therapy to retrain his brain on the new prosthetic and hydrotherapy to help him." The doctor said.

Hera and Kanan nodded. "I suggest you take the commander to Dantooine, the med-center there is specialized in the two therapies." The doctor finished.

"Thank you, doctor." Kanan said. The older man nodded and left.

"Someone will have to stay with Ezra." The blind Jedi said.

"I'm going to stay with him." Sabine said.

"Are you sure?" Zeb asked.

The Mandalorian nodded. "I want to be there when he wakes up." She said.

"Okay, call us in when he wakes up." Hera said and hugged the girl.

"I will." Sabine answered.

The crew left and Sabine walked into Ezra's room. The young Jedi was asleep. His chest was wrapped as well as his leg. Sabine sighed and sat on a chair next to the bed and waited until Ezra woke up.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	13. Recovery (Part 2)

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the second part and there's a little innuendo towards the end of the chapter. That's the far I'll go...I'll not write anything explicit. Thank you again Spector7 Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, like and follow the story.**_

* * *

 **Recovery (part 2)**

A few days later, Ezra was still asleep. The doctors informed the crew that his body was responding well at the new prosthetic. The young Jedi woke up that evening, the first thing he felt was a warm hand holding his, he stirred and opened his eyes. At first, he saw everything blurry but after a few blinks, the world around him became clearer and he smiled when he saw Sabine sleeping next to him.

He extended his left hand but stopped when he noticed his hand was a prosthetic. He gasped as he examined his new hand. However, when he tried to sit up, he winced in pain and that made the young Mandalorian to wake up. "Ezra?" She asked and smiled when she saw him awake. "Ezra!"

"Ow!" He winced when she hugged him. "'Bine, be careful."

She broke the hugged and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you awake." She said smiling.

"I'm happy to see you too." He said as he tugged a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little dizzy." He answered. "How bad is it?" He asked.

The Mandalorian sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "You have three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg." She said.

"What happened with my arm?" He asked.

"They couldn't save it, that's why they decided to cut it and give you a prosthetic." She said and took his metallic hand in hers. "Do you feel that?"

The young Jedi smiled and gripped softly Sabine's hand. "Yeah, it´s almost like having my real hand." He said.

She smiled. "I'm glad." She said and kissed his cheek.

"How long I will be sidelined?" He asked.

"The doctor said six months." Sabine said.

"Great, just what I needed." Ezra said under his breath.

The young Mandalorian ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, we are going to be there for you. I'm going to be with you." She said.

"Thanks, babe." He said smiling softly.

A few hours later, Kanan and Hera came to visit. "I'm so glad you are okay." Hera said as she hugged her son.

"I'm glad to see you too, mom." He said.

When they stopped hugging, Hera stepped back and Kanan walked to the bed. "I'm happy to see you awake, son." The blind Jedi said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Ezra said.

* * *

Three days after Ezra woke up, he was discharged and the _Ghost_ crew headed towards Dantooine. When they arrived, a medical team was expecting them. "General Syndulla, nice to meet you." The head doctor said when he saw the Twi'lek.

"Nice to meet you too, doctor." She said.

"We were informed about the two therapies Lieutenant Bridger will receive." The doctor said.

"So…what are you going to do right now?" The pilot asked.

"Right now, we are going to do a medical exam to see how bad his injury is and have a better evaluation on it." The doctor said.

The crew nodded and the medical team took Ezra in. Five months later, Ezra was doing well and the doctor told him that he would end his therapy in a week, the young Jedi was happy to hear this but also during the last week, he started to have nightmares of what happened to him in Arkania.

* * *

" _Ezra! Run!" Kanan said through the comm._

" _No! There still are people in there!" The young Padawan yelled as the mine started to collapse and he ran inside._

" _Ezra!? Ezra!" Kanan yelled as he tried to communicate with his Padawan._

 _The young Jedi ran through the collapsing mine as he dodged the rocks falling. "Everyone, get out of here!" He said to miners and they followed him but he had to stop when he saw a miner trapped by a big boulder._

" _Please, help!" The miner begged._

" _Don't worry sir, I'm going to help you." Ezra said and tried to lift the boulder. However, he never expected what happened next, the mine trembled and a big collapse occurred and the young Jedi was buried in a pile of debris._

* * *

Ezra woke up covered in cold sweat and trying to remember where he was until a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Ez, everything's okay?" Sabine asked sleepy.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'm sorry to wake you, go back to sleep." He said and kissed her forehead before he got out from bed.

"Where are you going?" The Mandalorian asked.

"I need fresh air." He said and left the room.

The next day, Ezra was in the medical facility doing therapy. "Take a deep breath, Ezra. Concentrate." His therapist said.

The young man frowned as he tried to levitate a crate but he lost concentration and the crate fell. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay, Ezra. You have made an excellent progress in these five months but I sense you are tired." The therapist said. Kanan and Ezra were surprised when the head doctor told them that Ezra's therapist would be a Master Jedi who had worked in the Temple as a doctor but went into hiding when Order 66 occurred.

"I…I've been having nightmares, Master Ruik." The young man said.

"When did they started?"

"Last week."

"Have you told anyone?"

Ezra shook his head. "They are too busy right now, I don't want them to deal with something like this." He said.

"These nightmares…are they about the time you were buried alive when the mine collapsed in Arkania?" Master Ruik asked.

"Yeah."

Unknown to them, Sabine had arrived to the room but decided to stay outside until they finished the therapy; however, she heard the conversation between Master Ruik and Ezra and discovered why her boyfriend had been waking up in the middle of the night. Master Ruik turned around and smiled softly when he saw the Mandalorian standing outside the room.

"I think we're done for today, your girlfriend is outside." The Master said.

Ezra turned around and smiled when he saw Sabine. "Thank you, Master Ruik." He said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Ezra."

The young Jedi nodded and exited the room. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded and the headed to the _Ghost._ "Where's everyone?" The young Jedi asked when he noticed how quiet the ship was.

"They are in a briefing." The Mandalorian answered.

"Oh." He said and made his way towards his and Sabine's room.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need a nap." He said.

"Ez, I heard you talking with Master Ruik." The Mandalorian said and the young Jedi stopped in his tracks.

"You heard us?" He asked nervous.

Sabine nodded and walked up to him. "Why you didn't tell us?" She asked.

He sighed. "I didn't want you to worry about me, you all have enough pressure to add you more." He said.

The Mandalorian sighed. "Ezra, when I told you everyone would be there for you, I meant it. It doesn't matter if we have a lot of things to do, we will always have time for you." She said.

Ezra smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said.

* * *

Later, that night, the young couple was lying on their bed; Ezra was telling Sabine about the two days he was buried alive. "I really thought I was going to die." He said. The Mandalorian tightened her hold on him and snuggled her head below his chin.

"I remember waking up in the darkness. I couldn't see or hear anything." He continued.

"What happened next?" She asked into his chest.

He took a deep breath. "I screamed hoping someone would listen to me but it was in vain, after that, I only remember when Rex and Zeb took me out."

"Don't worry, you're safe and back with us." The artist said. The young Jedi smiled and started to stroke her back, however, Sabine shivered at the cold sensation since Ezra was using his metallic hand.

"Sorry." He said and got up from bed. "I've should put my glove on." He walked to the drawer but the young woman took his metallic hand.

"No, it's okay." She said.

"Okay." Ezra said and climbed on the bed and relaxed against the pillows. Sabine took the opportunity and sat on his lap, straddling him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She answered and caressed his scarred cheek with her thumb. "I was just thinking that we haven't been this close since you got injured." She said.

"What do you mean? We have been sleeping together since I got out from the medical-facility and long before that." He said playing dumb.

"You know what I mean." She said and gave his shoulder a light punch.

Ezra just chuckled. "I know, I know." He said. "But you are right, we haven't been this close for almost six months."

The Mandalorian gave him a bright smile and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She took a deep breath through her nose and deepened the kiss; their kiss had a lot of passion and love behind. They broke apart to take air and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you, Ez." She said and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, 'Bine." He said between kisses. She stopped kissing and drifted her hands downwards until they reached the hem of his nightshirt and took it off with his help, then she kissed his neck and he left out a small moan.

Ezra managed to roll both of them until he was on top. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes and smiled. "You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and pulled him down and met his lips. The next day, the nineteen year old woke up feeling relaxed, it was the best sleep he had in six months. He smiled when he felt Sabine curling closer to him, the young Jedi was glad everything he went through the past six months was over and he knew his family would be always there for him.


	14. Shot

_**A/N: Woo! Another hurt Ezra one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Shot**

"Yield!" Sabine said as she held both the dark saber and Ezra's lightsaber in front of the leader of Clan Saxon.

"Never!" The older Mandalorian spat. "You'll have to kill me first, girl before I yield myself to a traitor." He said.

"That might be the Mandalorian way but it isn't my way, not anymore." The young Mandalorian said and deactivated both weapons and turned around. However, she never noticed that Gar Saxon took out his blaster and aimed at her but what happened next, it was like watching a movie in slow motion. Ezra throw himself at Sabine to cover her and they fell on the snowy ground and a shot was heard.

The body of the leader of Clan Saxon fell lifeless on the ground. "Sabine, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said and looked beside her. "Ezra, are you okay?"

Ezra lifted his head and looked at her with a scared looked. "Ezra?" She asked worried now.

"I can't feel my legs." He said.

"What?" Sabine asked.

The young Jedi took his hand off from his lower back and came out bloody. The young woman gasped at the sight. "Everything is going to be okay." She said as she pulled him closer to her. Ezra tried to get up but his efforts were in vain.

"'Bine, I can't feel my legs." Ezra said, this time scared.

"Everything is going to be okay." She said. "Kanan!" She called the blind Jedi.

Kanan, Ursa and Tristan rushed to the teens. "Call a medic!" The countess said as she saw the scene.

The blind Jedi knelt next to the teens. "Everything is going to be okay, Ezra." He said.

"Kanan, I can't…"

"I know. Try to be calm, okay?" The Jedi Master said.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Sabine was pacing anxiously through the long hallway of her family's house outside the med-bay. It had been almost five hours since Kanan, Ezra and a Mandalorian doctor entered in the little room and, so far, there weren't any news, yet.

Sighing tiredly, the young woman sat down on a chair and waited. Right now, Sabine wasn't wearing her armor, she was wearing only her black jumpsuit and her combat pants. "Any news?" Tristan said.

She sighed. "No." She said with a hint of sadness.

The older Mandalorian frowned and sat next to her. "You know, you are pretty concerned for this boy." He said.

"Of course I am. Ezra is my best friend." She said.

Tristan frowned. "Hey, I know you left a few years ago but I still know my little sister and I know you feel something more than friendship for that boy." He said.

The younger Mandalorian sighed, she know she couldn't hide it anymore. "I like him, okay?" She said.

The male Mandalorian raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you like him?" He asked.

Sabine was going to answer but the door of the med-bay opened and the Mandalorian doctor came out and the siblings got up. "How is Ezra?" She asked.

"The young man is out of danger, we managed to stop the bleeding but he will need to be examine by a specialist." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" She asked and the Mandalorian doctor nodded.

The young woman walked into the room and saw Kanan sitting on a chair next to Ezra's bed. The blind Jedi looked up when he felt Sabine's presence in the room. "How is he?" She asked.

Kanan sighed. "He's fine." He said.

Sabine walked closer to the bed and took Ezra's hand in hers. "The doctor said that he needs to see a specialist."

The Jedi master nodded. "I already called Hera; she said a medical team will be waiting for us." He said.

"When do we leave?" Sabine asked.

Kanan "looked" at her direction. "Are you not gonna stay here?" He asked confused.

"Why should I?" She asked shrugging.

"For starters, you just defeated Gar Saxon and I know you didn't kill him, it was your mother." He said and Sabine sighed.

"And you are wielding the Darksaber which means you need to lead your people if you want Mandalore to be free and join us." He finished.

The Young Mandalorian stayed quiet, Kanan was right but after telling the truth to her brother, she didn't want to be away from Ezra. She was going to answer but a small noise made her to turn around.

"Kanan?" The young Jedi asked softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The blind Jedi asked.

"I can't feel my legs." The young Jedi answered.

"Don't worry, kid. I already talked with Hera; she's waiting for us with a medical team as soon as we land on Atollon." Kanan said.

"Where's Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"I'm here, Ezra." She said and walked to the bed.

Ezra smiled weakly at her. "I'm glad you are okay." He said.

She forced a smile. "I'm fine thanks to you."

The young Jedi smiled. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in." Kanan said.

Tristan walked in. "The ship is ready." He said.

The blind Jedi nodded. "Thank you, Tristan."

The Mandalorian nodded and left. Sabine felt her heart sinking as she was making her decision. Then, Kanan got up.

"I'm going to check with Chopper if everything is okay." He said and left the two teens alone.

An awkward silence fell between the Jedi and the Mandalorian and Sabine decided to break it…

"Ezra…I…" She said but he cut her off.

"You're not coming, are you?" He asked a little sad.

She sighed. "I-I wish I could but they need me here."

Ezra nodded in understanding and he tried to reach his belt, when he grabbed it, he took out a holodisk from one of the pockets. "I want you to have this." He said.

The young woman frowned. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He said. "But promise me you'll keep it for me until we see each other again."

"Ez, what if we don't see each other again?" She asked a little sad.

He just gave her a weak smile. "I know we will." He answered.

The Mandalorian smiled softly and ran a hand through his short hair. A couple of minutes later, Ezra was inside the _Phantom II_ and Kanan and Chopper were ready for take-off. "We will call you as soon as they finish checking Ezra, okay?" He said.

Sabine nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything." She said.

"You're welcome." The blind Jedi answered.

"I hope the boy recovers quickly." Ursa said.

"Thank you." Kanan said and turned around and walked to the ship. "Chop, let's go."

Chopper beeped and turned on the motors; Sabine felt her chest tightening as she saw the ship rising up and disappearing trough the atmosphere. Later, that night, after her family had gone to bed, the young woman took out a holoprojector and inserted the holodisk Ezra gave her.

She gasped softly at what she saw; there were pictures of her and Ezra spending time together, the young Mandalorian smiled softly at the pictures. _'We will see each other again, Ez.'_ she said in her mind. ' _I promise, we will.'_

* * *

 _ **Four months later…**_

The _Ghost_ along with some rebel ships were heading to Yavin IV after the loss of Chopper base on Atollon. They had suffered big casualties- Sato had died sacrificing his life so one of the ships could escape and bring help- and now, they were re-grouping.

"Hera?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Yes?" The pilot asked.

"Where's Ezra?" Sabine asked. "I've been looking for him but I can't find him anywhere."

The Twi'lek sighed and turned to the girl. "He's not here." She answered.

"But I heard he was recovering." Sabine said. The next day after the _Phantom II_ left Krownest, Kanan contacted Sabine and told her that the damage in Ezra's spinal cord and spine wasn't permanent and they were just inflamed and she was happy with these news.

"Well, after his check - up, the medics decided to move him to a more complete medical facility." The Twi'lek answered. "He's in Yavin. We visited him a couple of time to see how he was doing."

The Mandalorian sighed in relief, she would see Ezra as soon as they landed. A few hours later, the rebel ships that survived the attack on Atollon arrived at the base in Yavin IV, Senator Organa and Mon Mothma were already there waiting in the hangars.

"Captain Syndulla, I'm glad to see you." Mon Mothma said when she saw the Twi'lek.

"Thank you." Hera answered.

"I'm sorry about Commander Sato." Senator Organa said.

"Hera?" Ezra's voice asked as he walked into the hangar.

She smiled when she saw Ezra and walked up to him. "I'm so happy to see you." She said and hugged him.

"I'm also happy to see you." The young Jedi said and hugged her back. "I heard what happened in Atollon and I was afraid…" He trailed off.

Hera hugged him tightly. "It's okay, hun. We're okay." She said and kissed him on top of the head.

"Where's Kanan?" The young Jedi asked.

"Hey kid." The blind Jedi said and Ezra hugged him. Kanan smiled and hugged his son back.

"Ezra!?" A feminine voice said and the teen broke the hug, he recognized that voice wherever he was.

Sabine came running down the ramp of the _Ghost_ and stopped when she saw Ezra. She smiled and ran towards him, he was fine and standing and that was all that matter to her. "Ezra!" She cried and threw herself at him.

He caught her and spun her around. When he stopped, he set her down and they stayed in the arms of each other. The young woman buried her face in Ezra's shoulder and took in his scent, she had missed him so much and started to cry softly. The young Jedi tightened his arms around her and stroke her back.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Ezra cupped her face between his hands. "Sabine, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said.

The Mandalorian smiled. "I missed you too." She said.

The young Jedi smiled softly and leaned forward, Sabine did the same and they kissed. She wasn't afraid to show him her feelings anymore and she know Ezra's feelings were still the same for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, they hugged again and they knew everything will be okay. "Come, you'll need to tell me everything you have done since you arrive here." She said and took his and led him to the _Ghost._ Both had kept their promises and they were ready to make new ones.


	15. Fighting a Bigger Fight

_**A/N: Hey guys. So, you know another earthquake hit Mexico last Tuestday in a special date for all the mexicans. I was in first day of school and I've never felt something like that beacuse where I go to school (or college in this case) is in a zone we call here in Mexico, la zona rosa. But thanks to God, everyone in my family is okay and unfourtunately not many people were lucky but knowing how big and strong Mexico is, I know we'll make it through.**_

* * *

 _ **This was requested by Arc-Fire115 and 1049.**_

 **Fighting a Bigger Fight**

A young Jedi Padawan was lost in his thoughts while the blue and white streaks of the hyperspace illuminated the nose gun of the _Ghost._ It had been a couple of hours since the Battle of Atollon took place and the rebels had lost good people during the fight, including Sato after he sacrificed himself so one of the ships could escape and bring help.

Ezra was the one who managed to escape and then, he contacted senator Mon Mothma but she refused to send help, then, Ezra thought about someone else who would help them…Sabine. He and Chopper went to Krownest and told Sabine what was happening on Atollon but Ursa told him that they had more important things and that they couldn't risk their people to save the rebels.

At hearing this, the young Jedi was hurt, angry and disappointed. He said goodbye to Sabine and turned around but before he could walk out of the throne room, the young Mandalorian told him that she was going with him. Sure, convincing Ursa about sending some Mandalorians with them wasn't easy but in the end, the countess agreed to send some Mandalorians with them.

The thoughts of the young Jedi were broke when someone walked into the nose gun. "Hey." Sabine said when she saw him.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the events of the day." He said.

"Yeah, today was pretty rough, huh?" The Mandalorian answered.

Ezra sighed. "Did Hera say how many hyperspace jumps are left before we go to Yavin?" He asked.

"She said at least one more." Sabine said.

They stayed in silent for a couple of minutes until the artist broke the silence. "Hey, want to go and grab something from the kitchen and then, we can talk in my room?" She asked.

"Sure." The young Jedi said and they left the nose gun.

After grabbing something to eat and some blue milk, they retreated to Sabine's room. The young woman sighed happily when she saw her room.

"I really missed this place." She said.

"Well, Hera kept your room closed. She didn't want anyone to come in." Ezra said.

"Remind me to thank her, tomorrow." She said.

The teens sat at the table under Sabine's bunk and started to eat, when they finished, they put their plates away.

"So, did you talk with your mother?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I did and Hera spoke with her." Sabine answered.

"Really? And what did she tell her?" Ezra asked surprised.

"Hera thanked my mother for sending some of my clan to help them and she wants to return the favor." She answered.

"So that means we can go with you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered smiling.

Ezra smiled and they stayed silent. Both teens were tired and unconsciously, Sabine rested her head on Ezra's shoulder. "'Bine, can I ask you something?" The young Jedi asked.

"Sure." She answered.

"Why did you change your mind in coming with me back to Atollon?" He asked.

The Mandalorian sighed, she remember when she saw Ezra. She was confused, why he was here? But when Ezra explained everything to them, Sabine understood why he was in Krownest. She wanted to go but she also had important things to do with her clan, so before she could answer Ezra, her mother did it.

She winced when Ezra's eyes reflected all his emotions at listening Ursa's answer, he just turned around and in a cold voice he 'thanked' Sabine for the help but before he could go, she told him that she would go with him.

"Because I couldn't let all of you die. Everyone in the _Ghost_ is my family." She said.

"Well, I'm glad you are back, at least for a few days." He said.

Sabine smiled and cupped Ezra's left cheek and kissed him on the cheek. The young Jedi was surprised by the Mandalorian's action and turned his head with a shocked expression. The young woman just smiled. "Take that as my 'thank you' for everything." She said.

The young Jedi smiled softly; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and buried his face in her vibrant hair. "You're welcome, 'Bine." He said.

The next day, Hera was looking for Ezra to tell him that they were just two hours away from Yavin. "Morning, love. Do you know where Ezra is?" She asked when she saw Kanan.

The blind Jedi shook his head. "No, yesterday he was in the nose gun." He answered.

Hera frowned and went to Ezra and Zeb's room but when she opened the door, no one was inside. Then, she decided to check Sabine's room. The Twi'lek smiled at the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

The two youngest members of the crew were asleep in Sabine's bunk and they had their arms wrapped around each other and the Mandalorian's head was resting on Ezra's shoulder. Hera continued smiling and walked forward and covered them with a blanket, Sabine snuggled closer to Ezra and tighten her hold on him.

The Twi'lek exited the room quietly and left the teens sleeping peacefully.


	16. Small Moments

_**A/N: Mira Wren-Bridger belongs to meldy-arts.**_

* * *

 **Small moments**

It was around midnight and everything on the _Starbird_ was quiet. It had been two months since the _Ghost_ crew welcomed a new addition to their family and the new parents were adapting at their new routine. A young couple was sleeping peacefully in their bed when their daughter started to fuss.

The young mother woke up and started to get up but a larger hand grabbed her arm. "I'll go." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry." He said as he got up. "Lay down, you need to sleep."

"You too." She said worried as she lay down again.

Her husband gave her a loving smile and pecked her lips. "I'm still on paternity leave, don't worry." He said.

"Okay." She said and he walked to the small crib next to their bed.

"It's okay, Mira. Daddy's here." The young Jedi said as he picked his newborn daughter from the crib.

The little girl calmed down when she felt her father's presence and opened her multi-colored eyes. Ezra smiled and took his daughter to the kitchen; when they arrived there, the young man started to prepare a bottle of milk and when it was ready, he gave it to his daughter.

He smiled when the little girl started to suckle the milk. After being discharged from the med-facility, Ezra and Sabine made a plan to feed Mira during the day and night. Usually during the day, Sabine fed Mira by breastfeeding her and at night, they had to prepare her a bottle.

Ezra continued to stare lovingly at Mira; he never understood what he did to be blessed with his own family. Surely, the rest of the _Ghost_ crew was also his family but after seeing Kanan and Hera with their own kid, the young Jedi really thought on having his own family with Sabine and the Mandalorian agreed with him.

A small cooing voice broke Ezra from his thoughts and he looked down at Mira and saw that she had emptied the bottle, he smiled and placed the bottle in the sink and moved her to his shoulder and patted her back. The little girl burped and rested her head on her father's shoulder and gave him a tiny yawn. "Are you ready to go back to bed, baby girl?" He asked and the baby girl answered him with another yawn.

Ezra chuckled and returned to their room where Sabine was asleep. The young man climbed on the bed holding his daughter in his arms. As soon as he laid down, the Mandalorian rolled over and rested her head on his chest; Ezra smiled and wrapped his prosthetic arm around her back, Sabine placed a hand on her daughter's back and took a deep breath. "Did she eat a lot?" She asked sleepily.

"She emptied the bottle." He answered whispering.

"She was hungry." Sabine answered.

The young man nodded. "Yeah." He said looking at his daughter, then to his wife. "Love you." He said.

The young woman opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you too." She said. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, after that, the family fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sabine climbed up the ramp of the _Starbird_ and stopped when she noticed how quiet the ship was; the Mandalorian knew that, around one o'clock Mira woke up from her midday nap and usually Ezra was in the common room making her laugh, filling the entire ship with baby laughs and babbles but this time everything was quiet.

She headed to the common room but stop at the doorway and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Ezra was asleep on the couch with their baby girl on his chest sleeping peacefully. The Mandalorian never thought she would have a family of her own; it was true that Sabine thought on being married and maybe having kids someday but when she found out she was pregnant, she had mixed feelings.

In one hand, she was happy to finally starting her own family with Ezra but in the other she was scared, scared that she would be like her mother but the young Jedi told her she was going to be an excellent mother and she thanked him.

She walked closer to the couch and ran a hand through Ezra's hair, waking him in the process. The young Jedi stirred and opened his blue eyes. "Hey." He said groggily and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hey." She said softly, careful not to wake up Mira. "Everything okay with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, she woke up crying from her nap and I calmed her down." Ezra said as he ran a hand through his daughter's bluish hair. The Mandalorian smiled and went to the supply closet and took out a blanket and returned to the couch.

"Scoot over." She said.

Ezra did as he was told and Sabine lay next to her husband and extended the blanket over them, then she rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hand through her daughter's hair like Ezra had done earlier.

"I love you." She said and looked up at him.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"We love you too, baby girl." She said and kissed Mira softly on the side of her head. The rest of the afternoon, the family relaxed on the couch enjoying the small moments of love and peace between them.


	17. Star Trek AU

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. So, this is part of the Star Trek/ Star Wars Rebels crossover I have in mind but I'm still polishing some details before I start writing it.**_

 **Crossover**

 _ **Star date 2260.120**_

A young woman cladded in a colorful armor with matching hair walked through the white and bright hallways of this modern ship. She had never seen a modern and a big ship like this; sure the ships of the Rebellion were big but they weren't modern, most of them were used during the Clone Wars and others were old models.

She made her way through the hallways of the ship until she arrived at Engineering. She looked around the big area looking for a certain Lieutenant. "Excuse, um…Mr. Scott?" She asked to a man wearing a red shirt.

"Yes? Oh… Miss Wren, what can I do for ya, laddie?" He asked.

"Do you know where Lieutenant Bridger is?" She asked.

"Yeah, the young lad is over there, he's checking the phaser banks. Those lizard creatures really messed-up my ship!" The Scottish man said and returned to supervise the rest of the repairs.

The young girl smiled and rolled her eyes. Mr. Scott was like Hera, they really got mad when someone or something messed with their respective ships. The small crew of five (formed by a Twi'lek, a big cat-like creature known as a Lasat, a droid and two humans; a man in his early thirties and a young woman in her early twenties) had appeared in a strange galaxy after being sucked in by a rip that appeared from nowhere and left the motors of the ship damaged. They were rescued by this big ship called _**Enterprise**_ and its crew; at first they were confused, what was the Starfleet? What was the Federation? Where was this planet they called Earth? And many other questions ran through their minds.

Eventually, they discovered that an experiment had gone wrong and that had caused the rip that brought them to the galaxy the natives called "The Milky Way." But it also brought an unknown specie for both galaxies; the Gorn, lizards-like creatures whose intentions weren't clear yet. The captain of the _Enterprise,_ a young man named James T. Kirk, offered his and the ship's help to return their new friends to their own galaxy; he also gave them accommodations while they figured out a way to stop the Gorn and to return the _Ghost_ and its crew back to their own galaxy.

During this time, the young woman whose name was Sabine Wren had turned her attention to one of the youngest crewmembers of the _Enterprise,_ a young Lieutenant named Ezra Bridger and she was sure that he also had his attention on her; they only had seen each other a couple of times since the small crew arrived and after the attack of the Gorn yesterday, the captain decided to head to one of the near Star bases to complete the repairs of the ship and treat the crew who was infected by a strange virus, so Sabine decided to take advantage of the small trip to the base to get to know the young man better.

The young woman walked to the phaser banks and she heard music. She smiled and saw the Lieutenant repairing the console. "Hey Lieutenant." She said.

The young man jumped a little and hit his head with the console, he came out and got up. "Ow." He said.

Sabine giggled a little as Ezra rubbed his head to ease the pain. "Oh…hi…umm…Sabine." He said with a small blush on his face; he looked like an idiot in front of the girl he liked since she came aboard. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked picking up the tools and turning off the music.

The colorful girl couldn't help but smile. Ezra was a good-looking young man and he was probably one or two years younger than her but he had a beautiful shade of blue in his eyes and his short hair was a midnight blue, especially when the light hit him, the color was more stunning. "Well, you know. I was hopping, since my crew and I are going to be around here for a while, that you could give me a tour around the ship." She answered.

"Umm…sure, why not?" He said. "Just before that tour, do you want to have lunch with me in the mess hall?" He asked rather nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date, Bridger?" She asked jokingly.

"Well…if you…umm…want to see it like that, then yes." The young man answered rubbing the back of his neck.

The Mandalorian smiled. "Sure." She answered.

"Good." He said. "Just let me report my work to Mr. Scott."

After talking with Mr. Scott, the two young adults left Engineering. "I…uhh… need to take a shower first, I've been the entire morning working on Engineering." He said and pointed at his shirt covered in dirt.

"Sure, can I wait in your quarters while you clean up?" She asked.

"Uhh…sure." He said and they made their way to Ezra's quarters. The door opened and he invited her to come in. Sabine was surprised that his quarters weren't too different from her temporary quarters, but she noticed it was a little bigger than hers. His bed was an actual bed. Looking around, she saw a big couch on the opposite side of the room and a desk next to his bed; Sabine was amazed how these people managed to recreate a small apartment to live in while they were in space.

"Make yourself comfortable." Ezra's voice said.

The Mandalorian turned around and saw the young Lieutenant taking out some fresh clothes from a drawer. "Oh…thanks." She said and sat down on the big couch.

Ezra gave her a smile and walked into his own refresher and the door closed behind him. While he was taking a shower, the colorful girl looked around his quarters again and saw the decoration he had. Most of his decoration were helmets she had never seen before along with pictures of him and his family. Ten minutes later, Ezra came out from his bathroom wearing a blue shirt with one silver band in each sleeve. "Ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah." She said and they left Ezra's quarters.

"So, where are your friends?" He asked while the walked through the bright hallways of the ship.

"Huh?" The Mandalorian asked confused.

"You know, your friends? The ones that came with you?" He said, "Kanan, Hera, the droid you call Chopper and the big cat-like creature named Zeb."

"Oh…yes!" Sabine answered. "Them. Well, I don't know where they are right now but this morning the captain wanted to see us and to inform us that we are going to a nearby Star base." She said.

Ezra only nodded as they arrived at the mess hall. They sat at one of the tables. "So…what do you want?" He asked.

"Well, since I don't know this galaxy and the kind of food that exist, I would say: I don't know." She said shrugging.

"Then I'm going to surprise you." He said teasingly.

"Please, do it. Surprise me." She said with a playful smirk.

The young man smiled and got up from the table and walked towards the food synthesizer. Sabine watched amazed as Ezra "ordered" their food, she really liked the technology they used here and the amiability they treated each other. She sighed as she realized the _Ghost_ crew needed to return to their own galaxy to keep fighting against the Empire. "Chinese food for two and two ice teas." Ezra said as he returned to their table.

"Oh, wow. That was fast." Sabine said smiling.

"Yeah." The young man said as he placed the food trays in the middle of the table.

"What is it?" The Mandalorian asked as she watch the food.

"Well, we have noodles, kung pao chicken, orange chicken, Beijing beef and mixed vegetables." He said. "Oh and two iced teas. I hope it is okay?" He asked.

"Well, since I haven't try this kind of food…everything is okay." She answered and he sat next to her and gave her a pair of chopsticks.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's what we use to eat this kind of food." Ezra answered.

"Oh…okay. Just don't laugh at me, I'm still new at this." Sabine said.

The young man chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm also bad at using the chopsticks." He said.

After a great lunch – in which Sabine loved all the new food Ezra ordered for them- they headed to the observation deck and they stared at the bluish hue of the warp speed.

"I never thought how similar the hyperspace and the warp speed looked and yet they are so different." Sabine said.

"Why do you say that?" Ezra asked as he stood beside her.

"I'm just impressed on this thing you call 'warp speed'." She said. "I mean, you can jump into warp in less than five seconds while we need more time before jumping into hyperspace."

"Well, the guy who discovered the warp speed was a genius." The young man said.

They stayed silent for a little bit, just enjoying each other's presence. "So...where are you from?" Sabine asked.

"I'm from Lothal." He answered.

"Is that a region of the planet you call Earth or it is a planet?" The Mandalorian asked curious.

"It's a planet but it is also a small Earth colony. My great-grandfather was one of the first settlers but I still have family in Earth." The young Lieutenant said.

"And your family has always been part of the Starfleet?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, most of my family actually. My parents served in the _**U. S. S. Shenzhou***_ before they got married and after that. They served until my mother got pregnant, after that, my father become Lothal's Ambassador." He said.

"Oh…so, you have special treatment, huh?" The young artist said with a smirk on her face.

Ezra just shook his head humbly. "Not a chance, I am treated like everyone else in the Fleet." He said.

They stayed again in silence and the ship dropped out from warp speed and the young adults were greeted by the colorful lights of a nebula a few miles away. "Wow." Sabine said in trance for the beauty of the nebula.

"And where are you from?" Ezra asked. "And what are 'Mandalorians'?" He asked.

"I'm from Krownest, it's a snowy planet in the Inner Rim and the Mandalorians are humans who are raised in different believes and costumes." The young woman answered.

"Are you a warrior?" He asked.

The Mandalorian took a deep breath. "Yeah. Since we are children, we learnt how to fight and use weapons. We have been warriors for many generations." She answered.

"Well, I can say you aren't a typical Mandalorian." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Your hair, your armor and the way you smile every time you see color. I may not know the place where you come from but I can tell that you prefer to paint instead of following part of your Mandalorian life." He said.

Sabine took a deep breath. "I've always liked color but my mother never understood it, she always told me to focus more in my training and less in painting." She sighed. "You said your parents served in a ship, did they force you to become part of the Starfleet?"

"No, I have always liked space since I was a kid and I decided to become an explorer. I want to boldly go where no one has gone before and I want to discover new lifeforms and new civilizations." He said.

"I wish I could do the same." The Mandalorian said.

"I'm sure you'll be a great artist and everyone in your galaxy would like to see your paintings." Ezra said and smiled.

Sabine chuckled. "Sure, that's if the war ever ends." She said, her voice becoming softer at the end.

The young man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

She turned her head and gave him a soft smile. They stared in each other's eyes and Sabine got lost in his blue ones, as long as she could remember, she never met a person like Ezra. This young man had such a great heart with everyone and even if she had only met him a couple of days ago, she could tell Ezra was a good young man. Without noticing, Sabine moved her head forward and Ezra did the same until their bodies were almost touching and she leaned her head up and met whit his lips; the young Lieutenant wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him and kissed her back. The Mandalorian wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him, when they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

Then, Lieutenant Uhura announced they had arrived at the Starbase. They young adults smiled at each other. "Shall we go?" Sabine asked.

"Sure." Ezra said and they left the observation deck and headed to the bridge holding hands. Maybe these two young hearts had future together even if they were from different galaxies; maybe it was the destiny that brought them together after all.

 _ **A/N: The U. S. S. Shenzhou is from the new Star Trek series: Discovery but since I'm taking the Alternate Universe and Discovery hppens in the original timeline, the Shenzhou doesn't have a cruel destiny.**_


	18. A New Addition

_**A/N: Hey guys! Well, it's been a while since I update this story but as I said at the beginning , this will be update whenever I can. Anyway, this is based in the AU meldy-arts created. Mira and Rona are creations of meldy-arts on Tumblr.**_

* * *

 **A new addition**

"Why I can't go with you?" Mira asked as her mother was packing some clothes.

"Because your daddy and I will be doing grown-up stuff that little girls like you shouldn't see." Sabine said.

"Okay, everything is ready." Ezra said as he walked into the main bedroom.

"Daddy!" Mira said and ran towards her father.

"Hey, Firefly." He said and picked the little girl up. "Do you have everything ready to spend a week with you Nana and your Grandpa?" He asked.

Mira nodded. "Yup." She said.

The Jedi smiled and the small family left their ship and walked to the _Ghost._ Outside the ship were Hera, Kanan and their daughter Dawn.

"You have everything ready?" The older Jedi asked.

"Yep, everything is ready." Ezra answered.

"Thanks for doing this." Sabine said.

"Don't worry, we are just glad you can have some time for your selves." Hera said.

The young couple smiled and Ezra set Mira down and knelt in front of her.

"We'll be back in a week, okay Firefly?" He said.

Mira nodded. "And listen to your Nana and your Grandpa, okay?" Sabine said and the little girl nodded again.

Ezra and Sabine smiled and enveloped their daughter in a family hug. "We love you, sweetheart." Sabine said.

"I love you too, mommy." Mira answered. "Love you too, daddy."

They broke the hug and Ezra stood up. "Thanks for letting us take the _Phantom II,_ Hera." He said.

"You're welcome, just remember not to scratch my ship." The Twi'lek said.

"We know, don't worry. Everything will be alright." The young Jedi said and rolled his eyes.

The young couple said goodbye to their daughter one last time and boarded the small ship they would fly to Onderon to spent a week of vacation for their wedding anniversary. The little girl waved as the ship started to ascend and disappeared into Lothal's atmosphere.

* * *

A week later, Mira was sitting on the ramp of the _Ghost_ waiting for her parents to arrive.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Kanan asked and sat beside her.

"I'm waiting for mommy and daddy." She said as she stared at the sky.

Kanan chuckled and placed his hand on Mira's shoulder. "Don't worry, kiddo. They'll be here when you less expected it." He said.

Mira sighed but looked up when she heard the engines of the _Phantom II._ Her multicolored eyes lit up and got up. "They're back!" She said.

Kanan chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Let's wait until the ship lands." He said and smiled as he sensed Mira's happiness to see her parents.

A couple of minutes later, the ramp of the _Phantom II_ opened and Sabine and Ezra climbed down the ramp.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mira said happily when she saw her parents. She released Kanan's hand and ran towards her parents.

The young couple smiled and Ezra picked the little girl up. "Hey Firefly!" He said with a smile on his face.

"I missed you!" The four year old said.

"Oh, we missed you too, _adi'ka."_ Sabine said and kissed Mira's cheeks.

"How was your trip?" Kanan asked when we walked to the small family.

"We enjoyed it." Ezra said. "Thanks for taking care of her." He said.

"You're welcome." Kanan answered.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Mira was sleeping when something woke her up. She felt a small presence coming from her parents' room, so she grabbed her loth-cat plush and walked towards her parents' room.

"Daddy?" Mira asked softly as she opened the door.

"Mira?" Ezra asked sleepy and lifted his head from the pillow. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked concerned.

The half Jedi, half Mandalorian child walked towards her father's side. "I couldn't sleep. Something woke me up." She said.

"Was it a nightmare?" The Jedi asked.

"Nope." Mira said shaking her head. "I felt a tiny presence coming from here." She said.

Ezra frowned and concentrated in the Force, he smiled when he felt the tiny presence coming from Sabine. He smiled lovingly at his wife and turned to look at his daughter.

"It's okay, Mira." He said. "There's nothing to be worried about." He said and picked her up and laid her down between him and Sabine.

"Goodnight, Firefly." He said.

"Night, daddy." Mira said and drifted off to sleep.

Ezra stared at his family and smiled. "Love you all." He said and kissed his wife and daughter on their foreheads.

The next couple of weeks Mira still sensed something was wrong with her mother; everytime the Mandalorian was around her daughter, the little girl could feel the tiny presence within Sabine and she told Ezra many times that something was wrong with her mommy. The Jedi just smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek and told her that nothing was wrong with her and that, soon she would find out why she was feeling that strange but amazing presence inside her mother.

* * *

Ezra's suspicions were confirmed almost two months after they returned from their trip to Onderon. It was early in the morning when Sabine got up from the bed like a lighting and ran to the refresher and threw up. When she finished emptying her stomach, she got up carefully and rinsed her mouth.

"You okay?" Ezra asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sabine said, however, she still felt dizzy.

The Jedi sighed and walked up to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you have been like this for almost a week, don't you think you are…?" He said.

"Pregnant?" Sabine asked in shock. Ezra just nodded. "It might be a possibility." She said.

"Why don't you take a test to see if it's true?" The Jedi asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take it." She said and searched in the med kit for a pregnancy test.

The raven haired man smiled. "I'm going to leave you so you can take the test." He said and turned around.

"Ezra." The Mandalorian called him. "If the test is positive, what do you think Mira would say?" She asked.

"I think she will be thrilled." He said and left.

Ten minutes later, Sabine walked out from the refresher with a big smile on her face. Ezra, who was sitting in the common room of the _Starbird,_ got up when he heard the hiss of the door.

"It's positive?" He asked when he saw the bright smile of his wife.

The Mandalorian nodded. "Yes!" She said.

The Jedi smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and spun her around. "That's amazing, love!" He said.

When they stopped, Ezra set Sabine down and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I can't believe we're going to be parents again!" He said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Mira said as she walked into the common room rubbing her eyes.

The married couple broke the hug and turned to look at their daughter. "Oh, did we wake you up, Firefly?" Ezra asked.

The four year old nodded and walked to her parents. Sabine and Ezra smiled and the Jedi lifted his daughter up. "Hey, Mira guess what?" He said.

"What?" The little girl asked.

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. "You're going to be a big sister!" The Mandalorian said.

Mira's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm going to be a big sister!?" She asked.

Her parents nodded. "Yes, your mom is going to have a baby." Ezra said.

"Remember that strange presence you felt inside her?" He asked and Mira nodded.

"And do you remember what your Grandpa and I tell you about the persons who are a Jedi?" He asked and Mira nodded again.

"You and Grandpa said we can feel other person's presence." The little girl answered.

"That's right, and what you felt a few weeks back it was your little brother or sister." Ezra said with a big smile on his face.

"Really?" Mira asked happily.

"Really." Her father answered. "She or he is in there." Ezra said and placed a hand over Sabine's stomach.

"The baby is in there?" Mira asked and her parents nodded. "When can I meet the baby?" She asked.

"Well _adi'ka,_ the baby is still small." Sabine said. "She or he needs to grow up a little before you can meet him or her." She said.

"But there are other ways to meet the baby." Ezra said as he remembered when he and Sabine went to the doctor to meet Mira for the first time.

"How?" The little girl asked.

"You'll find out in a couple hours." Sabine said with a knowing smile. "In the meantime, why don't you go and change your clothes? After that, we can have breakfast." She said.

"Yes!" Mira said and ran to her room. "Tala! I'm going to be a big sister!"

The Jedi-Mandalorian couple chuckled when they heard Mira's happy voice talking with their Loth-cat, then, Sabine turned to face Ezra. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

After having breakfast, the family went to the medical center of the planet and Doctor Puri was already there waiting for them. "Captain, Commander. I'm glad to see you all." She said and smiled when she saw Mira.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ezra said.

"Please, follow me." The doctor said and the family followed her to an examination room.

They walked into the room. "Please, sit on the examination table, Captain." The doctor said and Sabine sat down on the examination table while Ezra sat on a chair beside the table and sat Mira on his lap.

"Tell me Commander, you decided to give Mira a sibling?" The doctor asked as she checked Sabine's vitals.

The Jedi blushed lightly. "You can say that." He said.

Both women laughed. "Let's say we had "fun" in our anniversary trip." The Mandalorian said.

"Please, lay down." The doctor said and went for the ultrasound machine. Sabine laid down and smiled lovingly at Ezra.

The doctor rolled up Sabine's shirt and applied some gel on her abdomen, then she turned on the machine and started to look for the baby.

"What's that?" Mira asked curious.

"This is a machine that would help us to see your baby brother or sister." The doctor said.

"That's cool!" The four year old said.

Both parents smiled, they were happy that Mira was excited to meet his baby brother or sister. "Alright, I think we have something there." The doctor said and the family looked at the screen.

"Here is the baby." The doctor said and pointed at a small blur that appeared on the screen.

The Jedi and the Mandalorian smiled widely but Mira frowned, she didn't believe that was her baby sibling. "Is that the baby?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm. That's the baby." The doctor said.

"But it doesn't look like a baby." The little girl said.

The adults chuckled. "Maybe not right now, but in a couple of months it will look like a bay, Firefly." Ezra said as he ran a hand through his daughter's hair.

"Really?" The little girl asked.

Ezra nodded. "Yeah."

Later, that day, Sabine and Ezra called Hera to tell her they wanted to have dinner with them and also to tell them some exciting news, Hera agreed and told them they would met them around seven thirty.

"Can I tell Nana and Grandpa about the baby?" Mira asked excited while her parents prepared dinner.

"Of course, _adi'ka_." Sabine said.

The _Ghost_ landed near the _Starbird_ a couple of hours later and the crew headed to the house of their youngest members. "Nana!" Mira said when she saw Hera.

"Hi, sweetheart." Hera said and hugged the child. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good." Mira answered.

"Hi, Mira!" Dawn said.

"Hi, Dawn!" The four year old said and the girls went to Mira's room to play while the adults finished dinner.

"Hey guys." Hera said when she walked into the kitchen of the house.

"Hi." Ezra and Sabine said.

"What are you cooking because we can smell it from the _Ghost."_ Kanan said.

"Nerf steaks with the special Lothalian sauce." Ezra said.

"Now you got my attention." Zeb said.

The couple chuckled and continued cooking; after finishing dinner, the crew was sitting in the family room having coffee and talking when Mira climbed on Ezra's lap.

"Can I tell them now, daddy?" She asked.

"Of course you can. Sweetie." Ezra answered.

"What is she talking about?" Hera asked confused.

Ezra and Sabine smiled at each other. "Do you want to tell them the news, Mira?" The Mandalorian asked.

Mira nodded and got off from her father's lap, then she walked to the center of the room and smiled brightly before saying: "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

The room stayed silent and the rest of the crew tried to process what Mira had said, it wasn't until they looked at Sabine and Ezra – who were smiling – that they comprehended the big news. The room exploded in cheers and claps and the hugged the young couple.

"Congratulations." Hera said as she hugged Ezra and Sabine.

"Thanks." They said.

"Congratulations guys, I know it's going to be another Jedi-Mandalorian fighter." Kanan said.

"Thanks, Kanan." Ezra said.

Zeb came next but he was also laughing. "You two really had fun on your trip, huh?" He said and patted Ezra's back. "I'm happy for you, though."

"Thanks, Zeb." The couple said.

* * *

The weeks passed by and Mira always noticed something her parents started to do after finding out about the baby; in the morning while her mother was making breakfast, her father would go into the kitchen and kiss them both but also put a hand on her mother's belly and told her that her baby sibling was okay.

When Sabine was four months pregnant, Mira felt for the first time the little kicks of her baby sister or brother. "Are you sure you felt a kick?" Ezra said as he was knelt in front of Sabine's baby bump and his hands were trying to feel a kick from his child.

"I'm sure, Ezra. The baby kicked." The Mandalorian said.

"I can't feel anything." The Jedi said and sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Maybe the baby just fell asleep." Sabine said and placed her hand on Ezra's cheek.

"It's…just…Mira always kicked when I was nearby, maybe the baby doesn't like me." He said sadly.

"Oh, Ez." Sabine said and hugged him. "I'm sure the baby loves you but maybe this baby is lazier than Mira." She said and kissed his scarred cheek. "Don't worry, okay?"

Ezra sighed but smiled anyways. "Mommy!?" Mira's voice said.

The young couple gasped softly when the felt a kick from the baby, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Mira walked into her parent's room.

"Hey there, Firefly." Ezra said and picked his daughter up.

"Hi, daddy!" Mira said and hugged her father.

"Ezra." The Mandalorian said and father and child turned where Sabine was standing.

"What is it?" The Jedi asked when he saw his wife with a big smile on her face and her hands were on her baby bump.

"The baby is kicking." She said.

Ezra knelt down and placed his hand on Sabine's bump. His eyes lit up when he felt their baby kicking.

"The baby's kicking!?" Mira asked. "Can I feel?"

"Sure thing, honey." Sabine answered.

The little girl placed her hand where her father had placed his and her multicolored eyes lit up. "Wow!" She said.

Both adults chuckled. "Yeah, it's amazing." Ezra said. "I think the baby is happy when you are around, Firefly." He said.

Mira smiled brightly at her father and whispered softly. "Hi baby, I'm Mira and I'm gonna be the best big sister."

Ezra and Sabine smiled at each other and they hugged. After that moment, everytime Mira walked where her mother was, she asked her if the baby was kicking, when Sabine answered yes, the little girl always placed her hand on her mother's bump or rested her head against the bump to hear her baby sibling. It wasn't until the seven month that Ezra and Sabine found out they would have another girl.

They were ecstatic and they told Mira that she would have a little sister, the little girl jumped up and down and told her parents that she loved her little sister very much. When the day of the childbirth arrived, Mira stayed with Kanan, Dawn and Zeb in the _Ghost_ while her parents and Hera went to the medical center. The next day, Sabine smiled softly when she saw Ezra with their new born daughter, the Jedi was rocking the baby and was singing a small lullaby from Lothal.

"Look who's awake sweetie." He said and walked to the bed. "Hey."

"Hey." Sabine said and extended her arms out, the Jedi took the hint and deposited their daughter in her arms. "She's beautiful." She said.

"Yes, she reminds me of Mira when she was born." Ezra said and sat beside his wife.

The little girl had the same skin color of her mother but she had inherited Ezra's blue hair and his blue eyes but what surprised them was the ringlets on her head full of hair and Ezra commented that his mother had curly hair but not as curly as his daughter had it.

They were so concentrated in their new born that they didn't hear the door opening and the soft footsteps until Hera stood next to the bed. "I just talked with Kanan, he's on his way here with Mira." She said.

"Thanks, Hera." Sabine said.

"You heard that, sweetie?" The Jedi said to his daughter. "Your sister is coming to meet you." He said and the baby cooed and squirmed lightly in Sabine's arms.

Ten minutes later, Kanan walked in with Mira holding his hand. As soon as the little girl saw her parents, she ran to the bed. "Hi mommy." The little girl said in a soft voice.

"Hey _adi'ka."_ Sabine answered.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hey Firefly." Ezra said.

"Is the baby here? Can I see her?" Mira asked trying to see her baby sister by standing on her tiptoes.

"Of course." The Jedi said and lifted Mira up and sat her on his lap. Sabine moved slightly so Mira could see the baby better.

The child gasped. "She's so tiny." She said.

Her parents chuckled. "Well, you once was tiny like her, honey." Sabine said.

"Really?" Mira asked.

Her parents nodded. Then, the child got closer to the bed and tried to see better her sister. "She looks like me!" She said.

"That's what I said." Ezra answered.

Mira smiled, then the baby cooed and opened her blue eyes and stared at the new person in front of her.

"Hi baby." Mira whispered and extended her hand towards her sister, the baby grabbed Mira's index finger and wrapped her little hand around it.

"She likes me!" Mira said excitedly.

Her parents chuckled. "She does." Sabine said. "You want to hold her?" She asked.

"Can I, mommy?" The half Jedi, half Mandalorian girl said.

"Of course, honey." The Mandalorian answered.

Ezra sat Mira on the bed next to Sabine, the Mandalorian instructed her daughter how to hold the baby and she even helped her a little.

"She's heavy." Mira said.

The baby moved again without letting go her sister's finger. Mira smiled and leaned down to kiss softly her sister on the forehead. "Love you, baby." She said.

The grown-ups smiled at the sight of the two little girls. "So, do you already have a name for her?" Kanan asked.

The couple nodded. "Yes, we do." Ezra said.

"Her name is Rona." Sabine said.

"It's a nice name." Hera said.

"What do you think of your sister's name, Firefly?" The Jedi asked to his first born.

"I like it, daddy." She said. "Hi Rona, I'm Mira and I'm going to protect you and teach you many things when you get older."

The baby cooed and gave her a gummy smile before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. The adults smiled and they all could see that Mira already loved very much her baby sister and they couldn't wait to see the duo getting into trouble or protecting each other.


	19. Assassin's Creed AU (Part 1)

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to this story with a new chapter! So, the last couple of months I've been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed's videogames and while playing I started to have this crazy idea about all the Jedi being Assassins and the Sith and allies being Templars and when it came to set my AU I decided it would be Assassin's Creed III. Why? Well, basically I like the gameplay and the new scenarios Ubisoft created and because Connor is my favorite assassin (though my favorite game of the franchise is Brotherhood, xP) Anyway. I hope you enjoy this and expect one or two more parts of this AU.**_

 _ **I don't own Assassin's Creed or Star Wars Rebels.**_

* * *

 **Assassin's Creed AU (Part 1)**

 _ **1775**_

"Stop!" A British soldier shouted at a hooded figure that was running and jumping from roof to roof while the squadron chased him.

The hooded figure looked at the squadron that was chasing him and jumped to another roof and climbed the building, then he continued making his way through the roofs.

"Where is he!?" A soldier yelled.

"I don't see him!" Yelled another.

The figure smirked under his hood and thanked it was a cloudy night and continued jumping from roof to roof. However, he never saw the two British soldiers that were keeping watch on a roof.

"What the..?" The soldier said when he saw the figure. "Hey! Stop right there!" He yelled.

The figure looked at the soldier and heard the squadron coming their way, the figure tried to escape but some soldiers of the squadron climbed up the building and aimed their muskets to the figure.

"Fire!" The Captain of the squadron yelled and they fired to the figure, he tried to dodge the bullets but one of the bullets went through his shoulder and he groaned in pain.

"Arrest him!" The Captain said and some soldiers ran towards the figure, however, he decided to jump from the roof and dived into the river leaving the soldiers very confused.

* * *

Some miles away from the town, there was a young woman that was camping near the river, she had left her homestead after having a discussion with her mother about her future a few days ago and she was thinking about where she should go when she heard someone coming out from the river; she took one of her Queen Anne's pistols from her holster and got up slowly.

She walked to the river bank and managed to see a figure coming out from the water, she could tell it was a young man, probably in his late teens since the figure looked slimmer and shorter than an adult man, however she couldn't see his face since he was wearing a hood. The figure fell on his knees and the young woman took a step closer to the figure.

"Hello?" Sabine asked but the figure seemed not to hear her.

She took another step. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked again.

The figure looked up and managed to stand up, Sabine took a step back never putting her gun down. They stayed silent for a while, neither of them knowing what to do until the young man broke the silence.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Sabine frowned. "Well, sorry if I don't trust you but it not is very common to see people walking around the woods at this hour." She said and put her pistol in her holster.

"I could say the same about you." The figure said.

She arched an eyebrow at him but then, she managed to see a dark spot on his shoulder when the moon came out. "You are bleeding." She said.

"What?" He asked and looked at his left shoulder and saw the dark spot. "Oh, I forgot about that." He said and tried to stop the bleeding placing his hand on his shoulder.

"That will not work." The young woman said. "Can I see the wound?" She asked.

"Sure." The figure said.

"C'mon, my camp is over here." She said and led him to the small camp she had set.

The figure sighed in relief when he saw the small fire and smiled when he saw a horse a few meters away from the camp.

"Take a seat." Sabine said and motioned to the figure to sit down on a near rock. She watched him carefully and could feel her curiosity growing with each passing minute, she wanted to see his face and be sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"Take off your hood and coat, I need to see how bad the damage is." She said and grabbed a small bowl and went to the river to fill it with water.

When she returned, she saw the young man's face for the first time. He was a very good-looking young man and seemed to be a few years younger than her but what called Sabine's attention was his facial features. He had a defined and very strong jawline and cheekbones, he also had a big nose but that didn't take away his attractiveness; she noticed his eyes had the most amazing and beautiful color she had ever seen, his eyes were a deep royal blue and his black raven hair made his eyes brighter than they really were.

Shaking her head to return back to reality, Sabine walked to him and sat on a rock next to him.

"I'm going to check your wound, okay?" She said and he nodded.

She took a deep breath and examined the wound, the young man winced lightly when she applied some pressure on his shoulder. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He said.

"Well, it looks like someone shot you." She said.

"Yeah, I kind of pissed off some British soldiers and they chased me through the town." He said.

"Well, you are lucky. The bullet went through your shoulder without hitting any major arteries." She said and dipped the rag in the water and started to clean the wound.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked.

She chuckled. "No but in my family is necessary to learn about first aid and self-defense." She said.

"Wow." He said.

The young woman smiled and started to bandage his shoulder. "There, all done." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. You will have to see a doctor so he can give you something for the pain and to prevent it gets infected, though." Sabine answered.

"I will." He said and put his coat on. "Um...I didn't hear your name, Miss…?"

"Oh, Sabine. Sabine Wren." She said and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sabine. I'm Ezra Bridger." He said and shook her hand.

Sabine couldn't help but feel a small jolt of electricity running through her body when Ezra grabbed her hand. ' _C'mon Sabine, you just met the guy almost an hour ago. You barely know him!'_ She thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Ezra Bridger." She said.

Ezra gave her a smile and stood up. "Um...Can I stay in your camp just for tonight?" He asked a little nervous.

"Uh...sure." Sabine answered. "How far you live?" She asked.

"Lothal is downstream and one day and a half away if you go on foot or on horseback." He answered. "But my homestead is half a day from here."

"Well, then you are welcome to stay here tonight." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, though I'm afraid I don't have another sleeping bag for you." The young woman said.

"Don't worry, I have slept in worse conditions." He said and took off his coat again and fold it, then he laid down and rested his head on his coat.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." Sabine said and put out the campfire. She walked into her tent and laid down on her sleeping bag, before she could fell asleep, she glanced one last time at the young man sleeping a few feet away from her tent and smiled to herself thinking about her new friendship with him.

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
